Falling In To Darkness
by Alyta2000
Summary: Things may look easier than they seem, but in reality, it's not only harder, but it may lead to fallen heroes. Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prolouge

Falling in to Darkness –A Kingdom Hearts fan-fiction.

Prologue

Falling.

That's what I do.

I fall in to darkness.

My name is Sora. I know, go figure?

A guy who falls into darkness is named after the sky.

Anyway, I'm abused. Physically and mentally.

My foster parents abuse me. They call me names. They hurt me.

My real parents died when I was 5.

I have only four friends, Roxas, Xion, Riku, and Kairi.

It's the only reason I'm alive.

But, Kairi's popular. She's beautiful and popular.

I have a crush on her.

Riku is older by a year. He's also popular, so I never see them during school.

They don't know I'm abused.

Because if they found out, I would have to move.

School is my sanctuary.

I am shy. I don't talk, I get average grades, and I am also a personal punching bag to the school bully, Seifer.

Once again, Kairi and Riku don't know.

Yes, I have secrets.

I'm not a good friend.

But I don't want their school lives to be ruined.

Because mine was.

So I guess I should start this huh?

I guess I will.

So this all started with a sky-blue alarm clock.


	2. A New Day

Chapter 1

A new day

_It was dark and stormy for the night. Thunder rumbled and lightning shook._

_But all was calm in the van._

_In the front was a beautiful woman. Her name was Tifa._

_She sat quietly in the passenger seat of the car, her long brown hair was over her shoulder and her hand connected with the driver's hand._

_In the driver's seat was a blond spiky haired man. He also sat quietly in the seat, one hand on the wheel. His name was Cloud._

_The reason for the silence was the little 5-year-old sleeping peacefully in the back of the car, his gravity-defying, chocolate brown hair spiking up. His bright blue eyes couldn't be seen. _

_They were coming home from the movie they had gone to see at 4._

_Little Sora had begged and begged and begged to see a movie about a curious Monkey._

_Tifa and Cloud gave in, both agreeing Sora was too hyper for his own good._

"_He's so precious." Tifa whispered to her husband._

"_He is. He'll grow up to be big and strong."_

"_Just like his daddy." Tifa pecked Cloud's cheek._

"_Yeah."_

_The silence resumed as the van went through a dark forest._

_Suddenly, a car had started zooming straight towards them.  
"CLOUD!"_

"_TIFA! PROTECT SORA! I LOVE YOU!_

"_I LOVE YOU TOO!"_

_Cloud swerved away from the driver, but hit a tree in the process. He hit the window up front and broke it, landing on to the street in front._

_Tifa unlocked the door and ran outside. Cloud was there, bleeding from his head injuries._

"_Cloud!" Tifa sobbed._

_She grabbed her phone and dialed the three numbers as soon as she could._

"_Hello? Yes! Emergency! My husband and I got into a car accident and-and- and…"_

_She started sobbing again and hung up._

"_Cloud! Cloud! Wake up! Don't go! Don't go…"_

_A few minutes later, the police and paramedics came. They took Cloud on a gurney and allowed Sora and Tifa to come by._

"_Mommy, where's daddy?" Sora asked, a puzzled expression on his face._

_Tifa wiped away her remaining tears._

"_He's hurt, honey. I don't know if he's gonna be okay."_

_Sora started crying._

"_Mommy! I don't want daddy to go!"_

_She scooped him up._

"_I don't want him to go either, sweetie. I really don't."_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Sora woke up in cold sweat.

He had tears streaming down his face.

"Uggh. I had the dream again."

Shortly after his father had died, Tifa committed Suicide.

He was left in foster care where he was found by Sephiroth.

Sure, he could call Sephiroth his dad, but he hates him and the feeling is mutual.

You see, Sephiroth is a rich business man. He loves publicity and only took Sora because he wanted to look like an angel.

But he's the complete opposite.

"SORA! GET YOUR ARSE UP FOR SCHOOL!"

"Coming 'DAD!'"

Sora walked into the bathroom, where his step-sister, Larxene, was.

"Nope. I get first serve Sora-wora."

"It's Sora, 'princess.'"

You see, Larxene had a habit of making his life a prison. She always got him in trouble, which lead to beatings by her dear daddy.

Like father like daughter.

"DON'T CALL ME PRINCESS! DADDY!"

Sephiroth came running up the stairs.

"Sora called me a B word."

Next thing, Sora was cradling his jaw.

"Don't insult your sister! Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good! Now go get ready."

Sora walked back into his room and looked at himself in the mirror.

He already had purple forming around his jaw.

"Perfect." He muttered sarcastically.

He shuffled around in his drawer and found his foundation. He had to cover his bruises.

After applying the make-up, he looked at himself once again. He was scrawny, thin, and pale.

He got dressed in his signature out-fit. It was a black jacket over a blue and red tank top, black and blue pants with red pockets, his crown necklace, black, blue, and yellow shoes, and many belts around his mid-section. (A/N:KH2 outfit)

He took out a wisp, (A/N:For those of you who don't know what those are, they are portable toothbrushes with toothpaste.) and used it.

Grabbing his back-pack and heading out the door, he walked right into his step-brother, Saix.

"Watch it, nerd!"

Sora just pushed him out of the way and walked outside.

He breathed in the fresh air and closed his eyes.

"Ahhh…"

"Sora! You lazy bum! What are you doing just standing there!"

Sora opened his eyes to see Kairi, one of his best friends, (and crush), walking past his house.

He jogged over.

"Sup Kairi? Where's Riku?"

"The sky, Sora, and Riku found a ride."

"Oh, okay."

They walked in comfortable silence for about a minute, and Sora glanced at Kairi.

She had crimson colored hair that went a little past her shoulders and a tan face. She was wearing a school-girl outfit. It was blue and white. A blue tie was tucked into her white shirt and she wore a light blue skirt with white plaid. Her dark blue socks went to her knees and she wore a pair of black Mary-Janes. She was absolutely stunning as always.

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

She pointed to the smeared foundation on Sora's jaw. Sora mentally groaned. It must've smeared when he bumped into Saix.

'_Crap!' _He thought.

"O-oh that? I um, fell down the stairs."

She didn't look like she bought it.

"All right."

Suddenly, a horn beeped and a red convertible pulled up. Seifer, a playboy, and a whole bunch of his friends called Kairi over.

"Sora can I-"

"Go, I'm alright."

She looked sad and ran off.

Sora sighed and hung his head.

Kairi and Riku were his best friends, but they were both popular. They always had to do something. Sora wasn't popular, but Seifer made Sora his personal punching bag because he said Sora had a chance with Kairi that Seifer wanted, so whenever Kairi was there, Seifer acted like an angel, but was a demon when Sora was alone.

But Sora didn't think he had a chance. Not with Riku being competition.

Seifer also threatened him, that if Sora spilled, he would be fed to the wolves.

Metaphorically, of course.

"Whatever."

Sora kept walking to school, his only sanctuary.

"Why does this happen to me? Why? Have I done anything wrong?"

Sora was alone in school. Nobody but Seifer threatened him and he was always quiet. Teachers didn't know and didn't care. Except Mrs. Arieth.

Mrs. Arieth was the librarian. She loved flowers and was gentle and sweet. She was always there for the students and noticed Sora was different. He spent more time in the Library than any other student and worked as hard as he could. Mrs. Arieth loved to have conversations with him. He was always so polite and respectful. 'Too bad he wasn't popular. They could learn a lot from him.' She always thought.

But he wasn't. He didn't want to be. Because he would be forced to become something he wasn't.

He was fine the way he was.

"Alrighty," He said, stepping onto the school steps.

"Welcome to a new day."


	3. Meeting Namine

****Hi! Just a short shout-out to Mystics Apprentice for being my first reviewer!****

Chapter 2

Meeting Namine

"Sora! Pay attention!"

As usual, the teacher had caught him day-dreaming. The class snickered.

The teacher's name was Mr. Xehanort. Sora swore on his life that Xehanort made it his daily mission to make Sora's school life suck as much as possible.

Kairi, who sat two rows down from Sora looked at him with sympathy.

"Kairi! Eyes up here!"

She looked back up at Xehanort.

"Good. Now the Keyblade wielders get chosen…"

Sora began to day-dream again. This time, it wasn't interrupted.

**RING! RING!**

Everyone in history started to pack up, Sora included, and headed towards second period.

Sora got towards the door when Seifer pulled him back and held him up against the locker.

"I saw you making googly-eyes at m'girl, Strife!"

"Seifer, I swear I- OOMPH!"

Sora grabbed his stomach, which he was sure would have another bruise, and looked up at Seifer, who had a smirk on his face, but fury in his eyes. Sora took this as a chance for escape.

"Seifer's all jealous 'cause Sora-Wora's got a chance with Kairi?" Sora taunted in his baby voice.

"Shut up, Strife!"

"Names not Strife, Sei!"

Sora was punched in the nose. He stumbled backwards, away from Seifer, and ran down the hallway, Seifer following.

Sora was not paying attention to where he was running and hit a dead end.

"Crap!"

"Now, now, Sora-Wora. Gonna be good boy?"

"Hah! In your dreams!"

Seifer put his arms midway in the air, ready to strike at Sora, but was interrupted.

"SEIFER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

Sora turned around to see Kairi. She had mascara running down her face and her forehead was beaded with sweat.

"Kai-Kairi." Seifer chuckled nervously, dropping Sora not too gently. "How much of that did you see?"

"When Sora started running, I chased after. Now, you bully, should go away."

"C'mon babe," Sora gagged behind Seifer and Kairi giggled.

"Don't be like that."

"Seifer, just no. TAKE A HINT! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU!"

"Kairi… I know you love me, I know you care, Just shout whenever, and I'll be there!"

"Wait a minute, did you just quote Justin Bieber?" Sora asked.

"Yeah punk, I did. All girls love him."

"Wrong. Kairi despises him. Try Nickleback or 3 Doors Down next time."

"…Who?"

Cue facepalm from Kairi and Sora.

"Seifer, just go. You're embarrassing yourself more than you have to."

"Fine! I'll go! But I'll get you Kairi. And that's not the only thing I'm getting when I do."

Sora and Kairi stood there shocked, while Seifer walked out of the dead-end.

Around the corner, stood a librarian.

"I'm gonna have to watch Kairi. Sora would appreciate it."

Kairi and Sora burst through the doors of their second period class, panting.

"Sorry we're late!"

But it didn't seem to matter. The teacher was snoozing away and people were talking. Sora and Kairi headed to their desks. Sora noticed someone sitting quietly, drawing on a sketch pad, next to his desk. He came over and flashed his trademark Sora grin.

"Hai! I'm Sora! What's your name?"

"Namine." She answered quietly. Sora looked at her.

She had bright blond hair and a white sundress on. Her eyes were a dull blue.

"May I ask why you are not talking to other kids?"

"Because I was waiting for someone to be nice enough and talk to me."

"Oh, I see. Like a test?"

"Exactly."

"Then I passed?"

"Yep, with flying colors!"

They both laughed.

"Namine, I've got a feeling you and I are gonna be great friends!"

So they chatted for the rest of class. Sora found out she had lunch and sixth period as him. She was shy and quiet, as was him, so it was easy for them to get along.

"Sora, you're not shy."

"Yeah I am."

"Then why did you come talk to me."

"Because I know you were new and didn't have anybody to talk to. But before, I barely talked to anyone."

''That's a shame because you're awesome, Sora."

Sora blushed and Namine nudged him

"So, got any lady 'friends?'"

Sora blushed again and pointed towards Kairi, who was talking to Wakka, the captain of the Blitzball team.

"Ohhh… Got it on a popular girl. Sorry Sora."

"Tell me about it. So enough about me. What about you? Got any interests?"

"Yeah, but he dosen't go to this school."

"What's his name?"

"Roxas."

"Wait, as in blonde, spiky hair Roxas?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"He's my best friend at the skate park!"

"Wow! What a quinky-dink!"

Sora stared at her then busted out into laughter.

"What!"

"Who- *Gasps* says 'quinky-dink' anymore?"

"I do! Shut up."

Sora resumed laughing so Namine pushed him out of his chair.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"I told you to shut up!"

"…"

"…"

They both started laughing again.

Their laughing resumed till it was reduced to small giggles.

**RING! RING! **

"See ya after third, Namine!"

"See ya!"

And Sora walked to third period with no problem.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, A new girl came over to school today. Her name was Namine and she was really nice. Although, I felt angry when she was talking with Sora. Oh well._

_Speaking of Sora, he's got both Riku and I worried. He barely talks to anyone during school, and today, when we were walking to school, I saw a bruise on his jaw._

_I'm gonna have to ponder this. I wonder if he's getting hurt._

_Nah, I've met his parents. They're both really nice. Sora must've just hurt himself by accident._

_I mean it happens… right?_

_Anyway, I have to go to bed._

_XOXOKairiXOXO_

****Uggh. I really didn't like this chapter. Anyway, I'll try to post in a week or so. Review!****


	4. Conspiracy & Confrontation

Chapter 3

Conspiracy & Confrontation

"Alright class. Today, I'll be passing out the tests you took last week. I was very proud of the mostly outstanding grades, but for a few, I was disappointed." Mrs. Aqua looked pointedly at Sora.

True, Sora hadn't paid attention to the test before him that day, but the injuries from the night before had been horrible. He was in immense pain from the very little he had done. When he looked under his shirt, you could still see the purple bruises that were fading away, day by day.

***Flashback***

_Sora was running home, his book bag over his head. The storm was horrible and he had no ride. Of course, Larxene and Saix were probably already at the house- they got rides from their friends._

_Sora ran into a dark alleyway to catch his breath._

_He closed his eyes and opened them again to observe his surroundings. The alleyway was dark indeed. He was against the right wall, which was grey cement with graffiti all over it. There was a dumpster towards his right. As soon as he took a glance at the dumpster, something that was white caught his eyes._

"_Wha-?" _

_He walked over slowly, trying not to scare it. Whatever IT was._

"_Mrow."_

_The white thing was a kitten. Something told Sora it couldn't be older than 3 months. It had gray spots on his tail, and on top of its head. It wasn't very healthy looking. In fact, it looked as if it hadn't been fed in a while._

"_Hello ,Kitty. I won't hurt you."_

"_Mrow." _

_The kitten walked over to Sora and rubbed itself against him. It was very brave. Sora had to give it that. He picked up the kitten and was shocked at how light it was._

"_Poor thing. You haven't eaten in a while, have you?"_

"_Mrow."_

_Sora pet the kitty. It starting purring and Sora smiled. He grabbed his backpack and started walking again, using his jacket as protection for the cat. He ran over to the nearest pet store._

_He walked over to the cashier who's back was facing him._

"_Hello?"_

"_Oh!" She turned around. "Hey Sora!" _

_It was Xion. One of Sora's friends._

_I bet you're wondering. 'Why do you say Sora is all alone? He has a lot of friends.'_

_Well, that's all. He has no other people he talks to._

"_Hey Xion! What's up?"_

"_Nothing. I'm working my daily shift. So anyways, why are you here? Gonna get a pet?"_

"_Nope. I just found this-" He took the kitty out of his hold._

"_In the rain. It looked hungry."_

"_Oh! Poor thing! It's so precious!"_

"_Yeah, Can I feed it?" _

"_Oh! Yeah! Sure! Here, I'll go get some cat food."_

_Xion walked into the back and came back about 2 minutes later holding two bowls, water bottle, and cat food bag._

"_Okay! Here ya go!"_

"_Thanks."_

_Sora filled the two bowls with the water and food. When he was done, he put the bowls on the floor and the cat came running._

"_Mrow!"_

_Sora chuckled and turned towards Xion._

"_Do you have any room where it could stay?"_

"_I'm sorry, Sora, but no. Can't you take it with you?"_

_Sora wasn't sure how Sephiroth would take it, but he knew he couldn't just leave the cat. It had already stopped eating. Sora checked his watch and nearly fainted. It was 4:30, about an hour after school ended. He was to go straight home and be there before 4:30._

"_Oh no, no, no… Xion, I have to go now. Bye!"_

_He picked up the cat and ran out the door. It wasn't raining for now._

_*15 MINUTES LATER*_

_Sora opened the door quietly, trying to sneak into his room silently._

_He opened the door to his room and was about to walk in when._

"_So. You're back now?"_

_He made the kitten jump into his room and closed the door before Sephiroth could see it._

"_Hello, sir."_

"_Sora, you are 45 minutes late. Where were you?"_

"_Umm.. I was tutoring."_

"_LIES!" Sephiroth punched Sora in the stomach. Sora fell to the ground._

"_Where. Were. You?" _

"_Mrow!" Was heard outside the door. Sora ran and guarded the door._

"_What was that?"_

"_What was what, sir?" _

"_That noise."_

_Sephiroth pushed Sora out of the way and opened the door._

"_So, you bought, a CAT!" _

"_Well, it was hungry and needed a home so-"_

"_So you brought it here! What do you think we are! A pound?"_

"_No, sir! But it needed-"_

"_I don't care what it needed! You don't bring animals into this house!" He gave Sora a powerful punch in his side. Sora grabbed his side and was kicked to the ground._

"_Ah!"_

"_You don't EVER disobey me!" Sephiroth's boot stomped on Sora's arm and he was sure it was broken. It hurt like hell, but he refused to cry. It would show weakness._

"_Hehehehehe!" He heard Larxene's annoyingly creepy laugh._

"_Oh, Daddy! Look at the kitten it's so cute!"_

"_Oh, it really is, princess. Do you want to keep it?"_

"_YESYESYES!"_

_She ran over and squeezed the life out of the cat._

"_What's its name, Sora-Wora?"_

_He picked a name he was sure Sephiroth hated._

"_Cloud."_

_He got one last punch square in the face._

"_CLOUD! I LOVE IT!"_

_And then Sora ran into a room like Sonic when he runs at his fastest._

***Flashback ends***

When Sora got into his room he passed out, which lead to no studying and intense pain. His arm wasn't broken or fractured. It just hurt. A lot.

Larxene soon grew tired of the cat, so it basically became Sora's.

Back to reality, Mrs. Aqua passed Sora his test. It was a D- with 'See me after class' written in red.

Awesome.

So, skipping to the meeting:

"Sora, what's with the grade."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Aqua. I'll try harder."

"No, Sora. I'm asking WHY you got it."

"Cause I didn't study hard enough."

"No. That's not it. You're hiding something important."

"How do you know?"

"I can tell you're wearing foundation on your jaw."

"…"

"What's going on, Sora?"

"… I have to go to lunch."

"Sora wait!"

But he was already gone.

_Dear Diary,_

_Something is definitely wrong. Today, I confronted Sora about his grades. He seemed awfully sheepish and nervous. But once he got up close, I could tell he was wearing foundation to cover something up. Something's happening, and I have a huge feeling it's happening a lot. What could be causing him to be this way? I don't know, but I'm gonna find out._

_I have to go. Terra is telling me that I should go to sleep._

_It's gonna be a LONG night._

_~Aqua_


	5. The Darkness Within

Chapter 4

The Darkness Within

Sora walked down the hall. He was going towards Namine's 3rd period room because he said he'd pick her up to show her where the Lunchroom was.

She had just gotten out from her art class. Her teacher, Mr. Marluxia seemed to hate her. He had short, soft pink hair that ran to his shoulders. He had this cold aura around him that Namine felt uncomfortable around. He wasn't that good an artist but was amazing at drawing flowers. Although it seems he tried to grow real flowers, it was pretty blunt he failed. There were dead flowers around the room.

Sora finally got to his destination but stayed his distance from Mr. Marluxia who also hated him. Namine came out of the doorway.

"Thank you for a wonderful lesson, Mr. Marluxia."

"I don't need to hear it. Go."

Namine ducked her head and speed –walked towards Sora.

"Ah, Namine. Don't mind him. He's just an old grouch." He whispered. Marluxia heard him though.

"What did you say, strife?"

"With all due respect, sir, don't call me that."

"Why? It IS your father's name, is it not?"

"It is. I just don't like to be called that."

"Why not? Brings back… memories?"

Sora head was bowed and he closed his eyes to keep his cool.

"Strife! Answer. My. Question."

"No."

"Yes you will, St-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! DON'T CALL ME 'STRIFE!'"

Sora ran towards the boys bathroom.

"SORA!WAIT!"

*************************************************************************************His eyes were stinging.

'No Sora. Don't cry. Keep your cool.'

'Why me, though? What have I EVER done? Why? My parents shouldn't have died. I shouldn't be bullied and abused. Why?'

Sora wasn't able to keep it in anymore. He slid down the wall he was leaning on and sobbed. He was all alone in the bathroom. At least, that's what he thought. He was soon proved wrong though.

The person he least wanted was there.

"So little Sora. Kairi is not here to save you now? Is she?"

"Shut-up, Seifer."

"No. Little wuss. Crying like a baby."

"Shut. Up. You don't know what I've been through."

"I know your dad died. Your mom committed suicide. Probably because she had YOU. Wimps."

That was Sora's breaking point. Calling him 'Strife' was one thing, making front of his parents was another.

"That's it. That's IT!" Sora got up. His anger was up. He couldn't contain it anymore. His skin turned black and his bright blue eyes turned yellow. The florescent lights above started flickering and his clothes turned black.

Seifer's eyes widened.

"What the hell?"

Sora was constricting himself from inside.

'No, Sora. Keep calm. Calm down. You don't want to hurt him.'

Sora's inner peace and consciousness was fading. He could feel his inner good dying out.

'No. I can't hurt him!'

His body and mind were at war. He was losing.

Sora's body walked towards Seifer and punched him in the jaw. Seifer flew towards the wall, cradling his jaw.

"What the hell, Strife! You still in there! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!"

"Hahaha." Sora chuckled evilly. "To late for THAT."

As fast as the wind, Sora started throwing punches toward Seifer. Seifer was trying to block but was unsuccessful. Soon, he was knocked out.

Sora's mind; Seeing this but unable to do anything, used its last amount of power.

'STOP!'

Sora's body immediately stopped. It's color faded back to normal. Sora's eyes immediately rolled back in his head as he fainted on the cold, tiled floor.

Before the darkness overtook him completely, he heard a male shout.

"SORA!"

Namine raced down the halls towards where she thought the Lunchroom was. She had just seen Sora lose control of his temper and scream at the teacher. She needed to comfort him, but was unable to, considering she had only known him for a day. She threw open the heavy metal doors and ran towards the red-head that was surrounded by friends.

"Kairi! Kairi!"

"Hey, Namine! Where's Sora?"

"That's why I need you!"

Kairi's eyes immediately snapped open. "What happened?"

"I need you to comfort him. The teacher kept calling him 'Strife.' What's with that?"

Kairi gasped and put a head to her mouth. She knew how much he hated being called that.

"Oh nononono. This is bad. Where'd he go?"

"The boys bathroom near Mr. Marluxia's classroom.

Kairi immediately got up and grabbed her bookbag.

"Guys, I've gotta go!"

"Nice shot, Riku!"

"Yeah R-Man!"

"Thanks guys. I'mma go to the bathroom. See ya."

"Later!"

Riku grabbed his bookbag. He had just gotten out off basketball practice. He started walking down the hall.

His thoughts drifted to his best friend Sora. Sora was hyper-active and talkative with Kairi and him, but shy during school. What was his problem? He kept thinking but was bumped into by two girls.

"Hey! Watc- Kairi? Who's the new girl?"

"Riku! Thank God you're here. Sora is in trouble."

"What do you mean!"

"They called him Strife."

Riku's eyes widened.

"No. That's not good. AT ALL."

"I know."

Kairi and Riku were the only 2 people who knew what happened when Sora got REALLY angry.

"Where is he!"

"The boys bathroom by Mr. Marluxia's!"

"Let's go!"

Riku changed direction and started running with them.

Once the trio got there, Riku pounded on the door. No answers.

He then opened the door and walked inside. He saw Sora's eyes fall back into his eyes and his body fall onto the floor.

"Sora!"

He ran outside and yelled at Kairi and the girl:

"WE NEED HELP!"

They ran down and came back a few seconds later with the librarian.

"What's wrong!"

"We've got two people unconscious!"

"Oh my! Kairi! Go to the Library. Go behind the desk and open the cabinets. There should be a first aid kit in there.

Girl in the white! Run to the office and tell them to call an ambulance!"

"Ms! I don't know where the office is!"

"I'll go!" Riku volunteered. "Let's go!"

He took Namine's hand and ran to the office. Leaving Arieth.

Arieth was walking towards the Library when she bumped into Kairi and a girl in white.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"Ms. Arieth! We need you!"

"Why?"

"We'll show you!"

They grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the bathroom.

There, she saw Riku.

"What's wrong!"

As soon as Riku said to unconscious boys, she had a feeling Sora was one of them.

She directed them to where they needed to go. When they all left, she went to Seifer. He had a few cuts and bruises, and maybe a broken nose, but he was fine. As for Sora?

She walked over to him. He had no physical bruises but she put her ear to his chest, around his heart area, and heard nothing.

"Oh no. Sora? Sora!" She put her ear to his chest once again. Nothing.

She started doing chest compressions. She did about 30, then put her ear to his chest, once again. She got something. It was faint, but it was something. Kairi came back with the first aid kit.

"Kairi! I need to go bandage, Seifer! Take care of Sora!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

I bandaged Seifer up. Then, about 15 minutes later, the paramedics and Riku came. He pointed at us. One paramedic went to Seifer, and declared that he just needed to rest at the nurses office, but would be okay.

As for Sora, the other paramedic declared he would have to be transported to the hospital.

Kairi had tears in her eyes and Riku looked mad. Namine, (who had just come by) looked confused.

I turned towards Kairi and Riku.

"Okay you two. You've got some explaining to do."

**** Wow. That was 6 pages. Lots of action. So you got a taste of Anti-Sora.**

**Nice huh? Anyway, that chapter required a lot of time. (And energy) So I hope ya'll like it!**

**R&R!****


	6. Bedridden

Chapter 5

Bedridden

Sora was stuck in the hospital.

He had been transported there until they were sure his heart was fine. Apparently it had given out when Anti-Sora came out.

Kairi and Riku had probably JUST gotten out of school. Sora knew he was in for it. Probably with Namine too. He had to go ahead and apologize to Seifer.

"SORA!" Kairi, Riku, Namine, and even Ms. Arieth came flying in. Namine and Kairi hugged him while Riku helped him sit up. He was intensely sore.

"Sora. What happened? You had us so worried!" Ms. Arieth asked.

"Did Kairi and Riku tell you?"

"Nope. They said not tell they had your permission." Namine answered.

"Okay then. I guess I'll tell you."

Sora then went into details of how if his anger reached a certain limit, his bad side, called Anti-Sora, came out. Which is what happened between him and Seifer.

"But that dosen't explain-" Namine was cut off when a blond, spiky-haired boy and flaming red-headed man ran in.

"BRO!"

"Hey Roxas." Sora chuckled weakly.

"Sup, Axel?"

"Wazzup man. Got in a fight?"

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Did you kick some ass."

"Yes."

Axel high-fived him. Roxas punched Axel in his shoulder.

"Sora- Freaking- Strife. Next time you decide to get knocked out and let your heart stop, you at least tell me so I can be the one to KNOCK YOU OUT!"

"Shut up." Sora said, blushing. "Anyway, how did you know I was injured and over here?"

"Riku called Xion and Xion called me. She's on her way."

Xion promptly burst through the door. "Sora!" She crushed the poor boy in a bear hug. She wouldn't let go so Axel and Roxas pulled her off.

"YOU BAS-"

"Language!"

" Don't EVER do that again!" Sora laughed.

"Okay, mom."

See, Xion and Sora were like brother and sister. She was an orphan and they met at the orphanage. She lives on her own though.

Xion sat down next to Riku, who blushed. Hmmmm….

"Hey, Riku? Why don't you and Xion get me some Coffee?"

Xion nodded and got out. Riku looked at Sora like:

"If you weren't already bedridden I would punch you into next week."

He left.

"So…. Sora, how come you just fainted?" Namine asked.

"My energy was deprived. I couldn't stay awake anymore."

"If I find that Seifer…" Roxas muttered. He knew about the bullying.

Kairi immediately stopped what she was doing.

"Wait a minute. Excuse me, can everyone go outside please?"

Everyone, sensing Kairi's mood change, shuffled out of the room. Sora winced.

"Sora, why did Roxas know about the bullying, but I didn't?"

" Because I didn't want you to know."

"Why NOT?"

"Because, then Seifer would win."

"WHAT? Is this some kind of competition between you two?"

"No. But he wanted me to tell. If I told, He would make himself have a reason to bully me."

"But you still should've told me-"

"Are you two lovebirds done yet?" Axel's voice echoed.

Kairi made a 'quiet' gesture with her finger and quietly walked towards the door. As fast as possible, she pulled open the door.

Roxas fell off the door he was leaning on and landed head-first on the cold, hard floor.

"Yowch! Hehe, Hi Kairi…"

"Roxas, don't eavesdrop anymore."

"Okay, mom."

"Shut up."

Roxas shut up.

Axel laughed.

"Roxas, you are a wimp."

**Knock knock knock.**

The recently closed door opened up. A docter came in.

"Hello, I'm Sora's doctor, Mr. Ansem. Sora needs his rest, but you can come see him tomorrow."

"Awww. See ya, bro."

"See ya."

"Bye Sora."

"Bye Kai-Kai."

"See ya dude."

"See ya you crazy pyro."

"Sadistic bas-"

"LANGUAGE!"

"See ya Sora!"

"Let Kairi show ya around tomorrow, Nami."

"Kay, kay!"

Everyone left.

"Hey, doc? What about Riku and Xion?"

"Oh, I saw them earlier. I told them to wait 'cause everyone had to leave.

Now Sora, your heart is in order, but something else has us worried. You had multiple bruises on your Jaw, chest, and head. That's not normal. What's going on?"

'_Fu-Crap.' _Sora thought.

"Ummm… I got hurt Skatebording."

"Okay. Make sure you start wearing your helmet."

"I promise doc."

"Alright, I leave you to rest."

"See ya."

"Bye."

The doctor left, and Sora promptly fell asleep.

_Sora opened his eyes. Instead of the bright white walls and tiled floor of the hospital, he was completely surrounded by darkness. He was on a green, stained tile picture with a girl on it. He couldn't tell who. She had many animals around her._

_**So much to do. So little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid.**_

_He heard these thoughts in his brain while looking around._

"_Where am I?"_

_**The door is still shut.**_

_**Now step forward. Can you do it?**_

"_Is that seriously a question? Of course I can."_

_Sora walked towards the center, his shoes making noises with every step._

_Suddenly, three different podiums rose from the ground. One had a shield, the other had a Mage's staff, and the other, a sword that looked like it was once held by a warrior._

_**Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…**_

_**It will give you strength.**_

_**Choose well.**_

_Sora knew he had to. He walked over to the shield. It was black, with red edges and a red mouse head shape. He jumped onto the pedestal with the shield._

_**The power of the guardian.**_

_**Kindness to aid friends.**_

_**A shield to repel all.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

_Sora shook his head and jumped off. He headed to the Mage's staff._

_**The power of the mystic.**_

_**Inner strength.**_

_**A staff of wonder and ruin.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

_Sora once again, shook his head and jumped off._

_He headed to the warriors sword._

_**The power of the warrior.**_

_**Invincible courage.**_

_**A sword of terrible destruction.**_

_**Is this the power you seek?**_

_Sora stood there for a moment. Then nodded. The sword disappeared as did the podium._

_**Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange?**_

_Sora looked in between the shield and staff._

_He knew what to choose._

_He walked over to the staff._

_**The power of the mystic.**_

_**Inner strength.**_

_**A staff of wonder and ruin.**_

_**You give up this power?**_

_Sora nodded._

_**You've chosen the power of the warrior.**_

_**You've given up the power of the mystic..**_

_The podiums all sunk into the tile. The stained glass broke into shards. Leaving Sora to fall through it._

_Sora thought he was never gonna land, but did. On another stained glass. This one was purple with a beautiful princess on it, surrounded by dances._

_A sword magically appeared in his hand. It was the warriors one._

_**You've gained the power to fight.**_

_Sora swung the sword to try it out._

_**All right, you've got it.**_

_**Use this power to protect yourself and others.**_

_**There will be times when you have to fight.**_

_Two small things appeared out of the darkness._

_**Keep your light burning strong.**_

_Sora swung at them and they almost immediately died._

"_What were those things?"_

_**Behind you!**_

_More shadows appeared out of the darkness. Sora turned around and killed the nearest one. This continued._

_Sora missed one. It sunk into the ground and the glass turned black. Sora got sucked in. He tried to struggle but it did him no good._

_He opened his eyes. This time, he was on pink stained glass that had mysterious door._

_He couldn't open it._

_A treasure chest appeared. Sora opened it and took out a potion._

_He took out a sword, and broke open a box that recently appeared. He then did the same to a barrel. The door looked ready to open. _

_He walked to it and shielded his eyes from the bright light that followed._

_He walked into it and landed in…_

_The hospital._

Sora jumped out of his bed.

"That was some dream."

He looked around.

"Dang it! I want to know what that meant!"

He clenched his fist and automatically felt something heavy and cold. He looked down at his hand.

In it, was a yellow handguard, with silver metal, shaped as a key.

It was a sword.

"Well. Crap."

*****************************************************************************************I don't think ya'll are gonna believe me when I say this was 7 pages long. Roxas' and Sora's conversation were based on the convo's me and my friend Katie have all the time.**

**We ALWAYS call each other 'bro,' even though we are girls. **

**Anyway, so now Sora wields a key blade. How nice.**

**R&R.**

**Aly? Out!****


	7. Hurt Unlocks Doors

Chapter 6

Hurt Unlocks Doors

Sora was woken up abruptly. Apparently, as soon as the mysterious key shaped sword appeared in his hand, he passed out. For a day. Straight. He slowly opened his eyes, wanting to teach whoever woke him up a lesson.

A lesson, he was gonna be taught.

As soon as Sora saw Sephiroth's silver hair, he jumped out of bed and stood up straight.

"I'm sorry, sir."

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at Sora.

"We will discuss this at home. Get your stuff."

"Okay, sir."

He already had his clothes on. All he needed was his backpack that Kairi and Riku brought.

He and Sephiroth walked through the door, Sora, hanging his head, and Sephiroth walking with that cold and intimidating atmosphere he was known for.

They walked out of the hospital, and into Sephiroth's limo. They both got into the back. Sora barely got to be in the limo, so usually he would've been excited, but he wasn't. He was gonna get the beating of a lifetime.

"How bad is the punishment, sir?"

"1 Day expulsion, but since you were here today, you can go back tomorrow.. They said you were merely defending yourself, but still took it too far. BUT. Your hospital bill costs $200 that's coming out of your paycheck."

"I don't have an jo-"

"Of course you don't. But you are gonna get a job."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"I'm tired of paying everything off for you. You are gonna buy your own breakfast, lunch, and dinner. As well with clothes and school materials."

"But that's not fair!"

"Don't backtalk me!" Sephiroth slapped Sora across his face.

"Sorry, sir."

"Now shut up. I need to think."

Sora was quiet for the rest of the ride. As soon as they got home, he went to his room, changed into his pajamas, and laid down on his bed.

'_How am I supposed to balance studying and working at the same time? Where am I supposed to find work? How am I supposed to learn how to use the key? Did I have homework? Why am I worrying about homework at a time like this? UGGH!'_

With those thoughts, he fell asleep.

Sephiroth stayed on his word. The kitchen cooks wouldn't let Sora have anything for breakfast.

He started walking to school, shuffling his feet with every step.

"_Should I tell my friends about my sword? What will they say? Will they ditch me?"_

"Sora! How you feeling today, man?" Riku asked as he caught up with Sora.

"Oh, I'm… fine I'm fine."

"You sure man?"

Sora's stomach took that as opportunity to rumble.

"Dude, are you hungry?"

"A little, but I'm good." Once again, Sora's stomach rumbled.

"Screw it. If you don't have money, I'll buy you lunch."

"N-no. That's really not necessary."

"Yes it is. If you don't eat, I'll personally shove it down your throat."

Needless to say, Sora shut up.

"Thought so- Sora? Are you sweating?"

"Huh?" Sora ran an arm on his forehead. It was sweat, but why was he sweating? It wasn't hot.

"Yeah." Sora knew why now. He was nervous about telling Riku about the mysterious Key Blade, but knew he had to.

"Hey Riku. I need to talk to you in private."

"Oh no. You're not breaking up with me, right?" Riku said, jabbing Sora in his side.

"Oh, haha. No. This is important."

"Okay then."

They walked to the back of a building that no one was around.

Sora turned to Riku and closed his eyes while clenching his fists.

"Do you know what,"

The Key Blade appeared.

"This. Is?"

Riku stood there, his eyes wide open, but a smile on his face.

"Yes! You have a Key Blade too?!"

"Wait. What?"

"Kairi and I have one."

He clenched his fist, and another Key Blade appeared. It was dark blue and had a bat wing design on it. The handle had half, another bat wing, and the other, a angel wing.

"This." He swirled it around. "Is Way To The Dawn. It's my weapon of redemption."

When Riku was 12, he had gotten mixed up in the wrong crowd. Always started bulling people. Sora and Kairi included. But thankfully, he had gotten out of dark.

"What exactly do you DO with it?"

"I would show you, but they aren't here right-"

Six animals of dark came out. They were small, with yellow eyes, and curly antennae.

"HOLY F-! WHAT ARE THOSE!?"

Riku laughed.

"Those, are Shadows. Made out of darkness. From all I can tell, They are up to no good. Now. Time for your first lesson.

Stay alive."

"Oh. That's just so VERY informative."

Sora and Riku dived. Sora just swung and did what came naturally. In no time, they were done.

"That was fu-"

Sora was cut off.

"Hey! Sora! Riku! What are you two doing just stand- Are those Key Blades?"

"Mrs. Aqua!?"

"Yes. Now answer my question. Are those Key Blades?"

Sora and Riku glanced at each other, then shrugged.

"Yep."

She ran up to them, her short blue hair flying around.

"Don't worry! I have one too!"

She let her Key Blade appear.

It was dark blue, with a weird shape on it.

"This, is Rainfell. So, now I know why you've been acting so weird lately Sora!"

"Aha. Yeah." Sora lied.

"Hey, what's your Key Blade named?"

"Ummmm…. I don't know."

"Hmmmm… How about Oblivion?" Riku suggested.

"Nice name, but I don't think it fits though."

"What about…. Wayfinder?"

"Nope."

Sora stood there thinking for a moment.

"Hey! What about Kingdom Key?"

"That's cool!"

"Nice."

Aqua pulled out her phone.

"Oh no! We're gonna be late!"

Sora, Riku, and Aqua made their swords disappear, and started running to the familiar school grounds.

"Kairi! Sora's got his own Key Blade!"

Kairi's eyes widened at what Riku said. They were alone in the hall since Riku worked at the office during 5th and Kairi was needed.

"What do you mean?"

"Sora's got a Key Blade. He showed me today. So does Mrs. Aqua."

"Wow. Really? How many of us are there?"

"Mrs. Aqua told us a little bit today while walking with us to school. Apparently, there are 5 of us in training, and 4 not. Aqua, her husband Terra, and their friend Ventus. She does not the last, but he choose to remain anon until the time has come. We don't know who the other two in training are."

"Okay then. I need to talk to Mrs. Aqua."

"She gave us the address to her house. She wants us to meet her there at 6."

"Why?"

"Training of course."

"Oh."

"Yeah." They walked in silence for the rest of the way. But, while Kairi was going past a classroom, she could've sworn she saw Sora with black hair and yellow eyes…

"SORA STRIFE!"

Sora jolted awake.

"Huh!?"

"Would you mind telling me what chemical needs to go into Sodium to make it explosive?"

"Dynamite?" The class snickered.

Vexen looked at Sora with emotionless eyes.

"See me after class."

Sora groaned. He was gonna be late for 6th period.

"Yes, Mr. Vexen?"

"You are failing this class, Sora. You must get it over your head that you don't have that many problems."

_Hmph. As if. I've got the BIGGEST problems._

"Now go. Start studying for the test in two days."

"Okay, sir." Sora walked through the door and was tackled by blonde hair.

"SORA! YOU'RE BACK!"

"Omph! Hai Namine. Why weren't you in second and Lunch?"

"I was giving someone a tour and helping them get settled during second, and you just didn't see me and I didn't see you at Lunch."

"Oh. Who were you giving the to-"

"BRO!"

"Ohno. No. Nothing is worse that Roxas' glomps."

_**GLOMP!**_

"Hi bro. Now, can you get off of me? Please?"

"Oops. Sorry bro."

"That's okay. So, how do you like it? Finally not being home-schooled?"

"IT'S AWESOME! They're so many people and so many girls to make swoon."

He turned to a group of girls and smiled.

"Sup, ladies?"

"Stop trying."

They walked away and Roxas turned back to the two.

"They want me."

Sora, Namine, and Roxas were silent for a moment, and then busted out laughing.

"Hey, Rox?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your next scheduled period?"

"Ummm… Gym with Mr. Mickey."

"Oh! That's next for me too!"

"Alright then! Let's get going. Namine, what's next for you?"

"Uh. I have chemistry right now."

"I just got out of it."

"Just got out of there."

"I know, Ding-Dong. You guys have better get going, or you're gonna be late."

Sora nodded, and ran with Roxas down the hallway, and into the gym.

****IT IS DONE.**

**FINALLY.**

**IT TOOK ME FOREVER.**

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**FREAKING WRITER'S BLOCK.**

**FORGIVE ME. T.T****


	8. Training Day Part 1

Chapter 7

Training Day Part 1

Sora and Roxas had already changed and got out of the boys locker room. They were standing in line, waiting for the P.E coach to give instructions.

Coach Mickey was small, with a high-pitched voice. He was also Sora's favorite teacher. Coach Mickey loved Sora, and felt that he was gonna be great star someday.

Mickey was also amazing at Fencing and gymnastics, which made him almost impossible to beat. Only Sora had been able to beat him.

ONCE.

True, but Sora knew Roxas wasn't one to be messed with. Roxas also fenced at the same training gym as Sora, so that, and the Skate park, was how they knew each other so well.

"So Sora, how is this coach?" Roxas whispered to the brunette on his right.

"Oh, Coach Mickey is awesome. Don't let his small size fool you. He can fight."

"Okay. He seems interesting."

"He is." Sora smiled at the memory of meeting Mickey for the first time. This was his second year in Mickey's class. When he met Mickey, it was after Seifer had beaten up Sora for the second time that day. He had been in the bathroom, coughing up blood, since Seifer had punched him in the stomach so much.

_***Flashback***_

_Sora quickly leaned over the toilet and spit out the crimson liquid from his mouth. He had been here for the past thirty minutes and was probably going to miss a little bit of the next period. The blood didn't seem to want to clear up._

_Suddenly, the door opened, and Sora heard a high-pitched voice._

"_Hello?"_

_Sora got off the floor and dusted himself off._

"_Hi."_

_Sora came into Coach Mickey's perspective._

"_Hello, are you Sora Strife?"_

"_Yes s-" Sora coughed into his sleeve. Transferring blood onto it._

"_Oh dear. What happened, Sora?"_

"_Um…I was kicked by accident yesterday. In the stomach."_

"_Hmmm… Okay. Let's get you to the nurse."_

"_Coach Mickey?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_How did you know my name?"_

_Mickey winked, as if sharing a private joke._

"_I make it my job to know everybody in this school. Good, or bad."_

_***Flashback ends***_

Sora still had no idea what he meant by that, but let it slide.

Mickey's voice started echoing around the gym.

"Alright class! We seem to have a new student in class today. Roxas Dawn?"

"Here!" Sora pushed Roxas slightly out of line.

"Hello, Roxas! My name is Coach Mickey. Feel free to call me Coach, or just Mickey. Whatever makes you comfy."

"How about Mickey D?" Someone in the back shouted. The class snickered.

"Huh? Of course. Whatever floats your boat. After all, I am gonna be the one to whip you into shape."

Everyone quieted down. Roxas was stifling laughs by Sora,

" I already love this guy."

Sora chuckled. So did Kairi and Riku.

"So class, since Roxas is new here, let's show him what we do best! Everyone grab a Fencing sword!"

Sora and Roxas grinned.

Sora grabbed his signature. Mickey had a special sword that only Sora was able to use. It had a metallic silver handle and long body, also metallic silver. In gold, was the emblem of Disney Town, a city Mickey said he was from.

"Everyone, get into pairs, and get ready so we can teach Roxas the basics."

"He dosen't need it Mickey. He can actually hold off against me."

"Really? Then let's watch a spar. Everyone, make space."

Roxas and Sora grinned at each other once more, and grabbed a pair of fencing helmets.

"Ready, bro?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"ONGUARD!"

Roxas and Sora's swords met in a clash.

Sora back-stepped and Roxas moved a step forward.

The blond then stabbed at Sora. He quickly deflected it and side-stepped to Roxas' left.

"C'mon, bro. That's all you got?" He taunted.

"Please. I'm just getting started." Sora turned and knocked Roxas in the back with his fist, causing him to stagger to the front. He quickly regained his footing though, and swung at Sora's right.

Sora fell to the floor and dodge rolled around Roxas. A trick Mickey taught him. It was an ability called 'Scan.' Basically, you analyze your enemy, and look for the weaknesses. Sora saw a necklace shaped as a Ninja throwing star. He was gonna have to use his elements quickly.

He found a window in the upper right corner of the room, and balanced a stream of light into Roxas' eyes.

"Sora. Nice trick." Mickey praised.

Sora stabbed at Roxas, who deflected it. Their swords met in a clash again, sending sparks flying.

Then, Sora found another weakness.

His defense sucked. A lot.

Roxas could dodge just fine, but couldn't keep Sora's sword in a hold. He was gonna use this to his advantage.

Sora slashed at Roxas, and Roxas blocked as planned. Then, he kept his sword in a lock.

They both pushed against each other, trying not to fault. But in the end, Sora used a disarming trick, and disarmed his blonde haired friend. Stabbing one last time, he ended the battle.

Roxas brofisted him.

"Nice win, bro."

The class stood there, amazement on their faces.

Mickey started clapping.

"Nice spar, boys. Now, go take a break. I'll call you back when needed."

"Okay, Mickey."

"Yes, sir."

"Man, you gotta teach me how to do that sunlight thing. You completely blinded me!"

Roxas was amazed about the sword fighting that Sora had done. He was completely sure Sora was undefeated.

"Uh-huh. Thanks man." Sora seemed out of it. As if he was thinking hard about something.

"Sora? What's wrong, bro?"

"Hey. Have you ever heard of the Key Blade?"

"Uh- yeah. Xehonart was droning on about it the whole time."

"But, like, do you believe it?"

Roxas' blood ran cold. Of course he believed it.

He **lived **it.

"I mean, yeah. I guess so. It's kinda a complicated subject for me."

Sora's eyes widened. "Why?"

"I guess, it's because…"

Roxas trailed off, unsure of if he could trust Sora to his biggest secret.

Other than his crush on Namine, of course.

"You can tell me anything." Sora comforted.

"Okay. Well, I better show you."

Roxas clenched BOTH of his fists, and felt the familiar metal handles of both his Key Blades.

OathKeeper and Oblivion.

"No way! You get two!? No fair!"

Instead of the awestruck expression he was expecting, Sora was wearing a pouting expression.

"You don't care?"

"Well, I have one too!"

Sora's Key Blade came out. It was a Key Blade like the one Roxas started out with.

"Well, bro. It looks like you got my hand-me-down."

"Wha- I did not! KK is NOT a hand-me-down!"

"…KK?"

"Kingdom Key. That's what I named it."

"Oh. Just, never call it that again."

"Fine."

Roxas and Sora sat in silence for a little while, both lost in their thoughts.

"So why aren't we aloud to tell anyone about these?"

"Well," Roxas started. "I think it's just about the panic factor. After all, the last people who wielded them started a huge war that ended many worlds."

"So no pressure?"

Roxas and Sora promptly burst into laughter.

"Boys! This isn't Tea Time! I need your help to train Fencing!" Mickey's voice was muffled, but heard.

Sora and Roxas put away their Key Blades and walked back outside, ready to help.

"Alright! First, Dodge rolls. Sora! Come up here."

Sora stepped close to where Mickey was standing.

"When someone swings at you,"

Mickey swung. Sora fell to the ground and rolled.

"You dodge by dropping and rolling. Simple as that. Try it!"

The class tried it, but only half the people got it right.

"If that isn't good for you, Roxas!"  
Sora and Roxas switched places.

"You can do this."

Mickey swung, and Roxas cart wheeled away.

"How'd ya know he could cart wheel, coach?"

"He told me."

"Oh."

A quarter of the people got it. The others were sticking to Dodge Rolls.

"Alright. So to learn an ability named scan, you need to just dodge roll a whole bunch of times, looking for weakness. That's what Sora did to blind Roxas in the spar."

The class nodded , and tried it with their partners.

"Nice."

Mickey turned to Sora and Roxas.

"That's all I need for now, and Mrs. Aqua called you. She wanted to ask you something."

Roxas and Sora both nodded.

"Bye Coach Mickey."

"Bye, sir."

Roxas and Sora walked through the door of Mrs. Aqua's class.

"Hi Sora! Hi Roxas!"

"Hello Mrs. Aqua!"

"Mrs. Aqua! Roxas is a Key Blade wielder!"

Roxas clamped his hand to Sora's mouth."

"Wha? I don't know what he's talking about."

"It's okay Roxas. I'm also a Key Blade wielder."

She let her Key Blade show.

"Wow."

"Yup, and my husband Terra, best friend Ventus, and I are gonna train you guys."

"Wait, there's more of us?"

"Yup. You, me, and my friends Riku and Kairi."

"Roxas, here is my address. Come to my home at around 6."

"Okay Mrs. Aqua."

"Now go back to class you two."

"Wait, how did you know about the Key Blade?"

"I could tell."

Was all she said.


	9. Training Day Part 2

Chapter 8

Training Day Part 2

**DING DONG!**

Terra ran to the door. He had been ready to train his new apprentices for a while now.

When he opened the door, he was greeted by three boys.

"Hello! My name is Sora, that's Riku, and that's Roxas." The brunette, Sora, said.

Roxas was the spitting image of Ventus.

That was gonna be confusing.

"Hello, my name is Terra. I'm Aqua's husband."

"Nice to meet you!"

"Hai."

"Hello."

He analyzed them for a minute.

Sora and Ventus probably had similar fighting styles. Dependent on their speed.

They were probably good with magic.

As for Riku, his build, body shape, and posture made it pretty easy for Terra to know he was gonna have to teach him.

"Aqua! I thought you said there was gonna be four!" He shouted to her, since she was upstairs.

"Oh, are you talking about Kairi? She was running late and told us to go on." Sora answered.

"Oh. Okay I guess."

Terra called down Aqua while Ventus met the boys.

"Roxas! You and Ventus look exactly alike!"

"Do not!" They yelled in unison.

"Sora's right." Riku agreed.

Roxas and Ventus started grumbling: "Do not."

Aqua came bounding down the stairs wearing her training armor.

"Hey guys! Ready?"

"As ever!" Sora replied.

She ruffled his hair and opened the screen door.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go"

"Sora! Remember! When you use an attack like Stun Edge, you will start Fever Pitch. Try using it against me!"

Sora threw his Keyblade at Ventus, who blocked it easily. Feeling powered up, he went closer to the blond, and hit repeatedly, using his speed to help.

"It's getting better, Sora, but for some reason, you can't get it down fast enough. Let Roxas try again."

Roxas went up to Ventus, both Keyblades in hand.

Ventus got into his stance while Roxas slowly walked around him in a circle.

Out of nowhere, Roxas stabbed. Ventus brought up his blade and blocked, but Roxas used Aero to knock him off his feet.

Then, when he was about to use Stun Edge on Ventus, Ven dodge rolled away and stabbed at Roxas, who deflected.

"Hey Roxas. Over there!" Ven pointed behind Roxas and Roxas looked.

Realizing the trick to late, he was caught in a bad situation. Either way, Ven could win.

So, Roxas used Aero again, but made sure it blasted him upwards.

Then, he used Stun Edge on Ventus, and went Fever Pitch.

While watching Roxas fight, Sora felt horrible.

Was he really THAT bad?

"It's okay Sora."

He looked up to see Aqua beaming down on him.

"It takes practice. That's all. Hey, why don't you come inside? I'm getting lunch set up."

"Okay Mrs. Aqua."

"No need Sora. Just call me Aqua."

"Okay Aqua!"

He followed Aqua into the house from the yard. He was worried about Kairi. She hadn't called or come yet.

"Aqua? Do you think Kairi is okay?"

"Yeah. She probably just wasn't feeling very well." But even Aqua was getting worried. Shouldn't she have called already?

"Okay! What are we going to make!"

"I was gonna make sandwiches or something, but we can order. Is there something you have in mind?"

"Not really… How about Pizza?"

Aqua stood there thinking for a moment. "Okay. Yeah! Pizza's good. Can you ask the guys which kind they want?"

"Sure." Sora went outside and screamed

"WE'RE GETTING PIZZA!" He caught the attention of Roxas and Ventus, who ran towards him.

"Yay! Pizza" Roxas cheered.

"Aqua wanted to know which kinds you guys want."

"Pepperoni!"

"Yeah! Pepperoni!"

"Okay! Now let me ask Terra and Riku.

He walked towards them and was about to ask when Riku cut him off.

"Meat eaters. We both agreed."

"How did you know what I was gonna ask?"

"We heard you earlier."

"Okay then…"

Sora turned around and walked back into the house.

"Terra and Riku want Meat Eaters, and Roxas and Ventus want Pepperoni."

" Okay. So one large Meat Eaters, and one large Pepperoni?"

"Yup."

"Alright."

She dialed the number to the nearest Pizza place.

"_Hello? This is the Italian Bros. Pizza hut. Luigi speaking."_

"Hello! I would like to order a delivery pizza."

"_Very well. What kind."_

"One large Meat Eaters, and one large Pepperoni."

"_Okay, ma'am. We'll get it ready now. Should be there in less than 30 minutes."_

"Okay! Thank you!"

"_No problem."_

Luigi hung up and Aqua put the phone back.

"Alright. 30 minutes. How about I show you some magic in the mean time?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Okay, let's start with Cure, which Is, for me, the most useful spell. Now every magic spell has three forms. In this case, it's Cure, Cura, and Curaga. It takes practice and perfection to master the spell completely, so don't get frustrated if you don't get it right the first time."

Sora nodded.

"To use Cure, you have to think of a time that made you feel happy and safe. Then, you will be instantly healed."

Sora had never felt completely safe in his life, but thought of one time.

_***Flashback***_

"_C'mon you lazy bum! Get up!"_

_The 14-year-old Sora opened one blue eye. He had been on the Play Island, relaxing on the sand. _

_Sephiroth had come home drunk that day, so Sora snuck out. _

_He looked at his friend Kairi. Riku was busy for the day. It was just Sora and Kairi._

"_What do ya want to do, Kai- Kai?"_

_She scowled at the use of her nickname, but said:_

"_It's a surprise."_

_She grabbed Sora's hand, (Which made him turn a bright red) and led him to a certain cave. _

"_This is my secret place. You are the only place that knows about it."_

_He blushed a shade darker, and picked up a light rock._

_He scraped the rock across the cave wall, drawing a picture of Kairi as best as could do._

"_Join me!"_

_Kairi picked up another rock and drew Sora. Once they both finished, Sora drew his arm, and a star-shaped fruit in it, as if he was gonna feed it to Kairi._

_Kairi drew the same, but vice-versa._

_Kairi and Sora stayed there for hours. Just talking away._

"_Sora?"_

"_Yes Kairi?"_

"_I like you. A lot. I really do. But I'm not sure if I'm ready for a commitment. Can we wait? Maybe two years?"_

"_Of course."_

_Kairi laid her head down on his leg, using it as a pillow, and fell asleep._

_Sora glanced at her. Her crimson hair was spread out, and her mouth slightly opened, nice, even, breaths coming out._

_He kissed her forehead, and basked in the feeling of calm. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he fell asleep._

_***Flashback Ends***_

Sora smiled at the memory. He had kept his promise and waited. He closed his eyes and tried to remember that feeling. He soon felt re-energized.

"Wow. Sora! You got it!"

"I did? Cool!"

Ventus and Roxas came by.

"When's the Pizza coming?"

"Ummm… 15 Minutes. Let's all go inside to rest. TERRA! RIKU! INSIDE!"

"ALRIGHT!" Came the response. They stopped their spar, and walked towards the group.

* * *

"Thank you. There is your tip."  
"Thank you ma'am."

Aqua grabbed the Pizza and closed the door.

She set them down on the table and grabbed six paper plates.

"Hey Aqua? Terra? Ventus? Who taught you how to fight?" Sora asked.

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus automatically stopped what they were doing and looked at him, tense.

Aqua dropped her tenseness.

"Master E-Eraqus was his name. He was the dad we never had."

"What happened to him?"

"He had a sudden heart attack. We don't know why, we don't know how, but he was laying dead on the floor when we got back from one of our adventures."

"I'm sorry for asking."

"Don't worry. It's good to talk about him. He was the smartest mentor ever. He knew how to be strict, but kind. Powerful, but soft. He was a perfect balance. But most of all, he loved us like his own children."

"Yeah. He was awesome."

"I think so too."

"He sounds like it."

"Yeah."

They ate their Pizza in a comfortable silence.

A sharp, loud, echo was heard from the upper story of the house. Aqua rose from the table.

"I'll get it."

She bounded it up the stairs.

"I'm sorry I asked." Sora apologized.

"Don't worry about it. Like Aqua said, we talk about him a lot, so we keep his memories."

"Oh."

Suddenly, a thump was heard.

"Aqua?" Terra asked.

She ran down the stairs, stumbling.

"What's wrong."

"It's. About. Kairi." She panted.

"What?! What about Kairi!?" Sora asked, worried.

"She's. Been. Raped."

(TO BE CONTINUED.)

****Hides under bed. DON'TKILLMEDON'TKILLMEDON'TKILLME. I'MTOYOUNGTODIE. R&R****


	10. Shattered

Chapter 9

Shattered

_Last on 'Falling into Darkness"_

"_You have to think of a time where you felt happy and safe. Then, you will be instantly healed."_

"_He was like the father we never had."_

"_She's. Been. Raped."_

* * *

Sora and Riku were shocked.

"W-what?" Sora stuttered, not able to think of it.

"She was raped. She is at the hospital."

Sora and Riku looked at each other, and ran out of the house.

* * *

Sora pounded up to the front desk.

"Kairi Hikari!"

The nurse, noticing Sora's urgency, pointed to the elevator and told him third floor, room 125.

Sora stomped up the stairs, to impatient for the Elevator, and ran to Kairi's room. He noticed that this was the first time he had ever beat Riku in a race, and if it wasn't for the matter at hand, he would have been laughing.

As soon as he got there, he saw Kairi's parents, standing there. Her mom was sobbing quietly while holding onto Mr. Hikari.

"S-sora." Mrs. Hikari hugged Sora.

"Hi Mrs. Hikari. How is Kairi doing?"

"You can see for yourself."

She pointed towards Kairi's room, and Sora walked inside.

Kairi's red hair was disheveled. She was sleeping in a white bed, wearing a white hospital gown, which clashed with her skin color.

Sora walked quietly to her side.

"Kairi. I wasn't there… to protect you…"

Sora sat down on the chair beside her bed and hung his head. He felt a tear going down the side of his face.

"_**This feeling. You don't like it do you?"**_

Sora jumped.

"What?"

"_**You don't like not being able to protect your friends."**_

"Yeah. Who are you?"

"_**You. Just a more… powerful, side."**_

Sora could hear it mentally snickering, and it pissed him off.

"What are you saying?"

"_**I can lend you power. To get… revenge. All you have to do, is let me control you."**_

"No. I don't trust you."

Kairi started waking up.

"Kairi?"

She opened her eyes and scooted away from Sora.

She looked so scared, as if Sora was gonna hurt her.

"You told the hospital to call me, and I came as fast as I could."

She smiled a little bit.

She didn't talk.

"Who… Did this to you?"

She opened her mouth, no sound came out. She looked scared. She found a pen and paper and wrote.

_I can't talk._

"What do you mean?" Sora was worried.

_My vocal chords won't move. My brain is still in too much shock._

"Should I call the nurses?"

Kairi nodded.

"One last question. Who did this to you?"

_Seifer. Don't do anything rash._

* * *

Sora ran as fast as he could to Seifer's apartment. It wasn't a little known fact that he had one, considering he bragged about it every day.

He pounded on the door.

"SEI! OPEN UP!"

Seifer opened up.

"Oh. If it isn't the little punk-ass. Thinking he the shit."

"Do you realize what you've done!? Kairi will never be the same! You temporarily took away her ability to speak!"

He smirked.

"That's not the only thing I took away."

"You know what? Show is over MOTHERFUCKER."

Sora pulled Seifer out of his apartment, and punched him in the face.

He grabbed the nearest object to him.

It was a Blitzball bat.

Sora got even more pissed. This was gonna end badly.

"I wouldn't suggest that, Sei."

"Why? 'Cause you know I'll give you a beating?"

"No. Because you might die.

* * *

Riku ran to Seifer's apartment. He had heard that Sora was here, and needed to make sure he wouldn't kill the guy.

Not to say he didn't want to hurt the ass-hole either.

"Freaking Sei. Sora's gonna kill him."

As soon as he got there, he saw Seifer pull out a blitzball bat, and Sora say something to him.

"Why? 'Cause you know I'll give you a beating?"

"No. Because you might die."

Everything was eerie calm. The only thing heard, was the wind whistling.

Sora was speaking the truth. Riku could see that he was holding in the anger.

Then, Seifer made the biggest mistake of his life.

He attacked.

With less than a milli-second, Sora had his Keyblade out and blocked.

Seifer looked surprised.

"A Keyblade? Then let's see why it chose YOU."

He charged again, and Sora dodge rolled to his back, where he hit his hand guard against Seifer's back, making him stagger.

Seifer balanced himself quickly, and stabbed at Sora, who blocked and kept his bat in a lock.

"You know, I always knew you were like my dad. A control freak with problems."

"Ya, but I can hurt you in school instead of at home."

Sora's eyes widened and he stopped pushing as hard on the weapon.

'_What are they talking about?'_

"You KNEW!?"

"Of course. Who do you think told Sephiroth about your grades and where you're at?"

"You caused me so much pain! You bastard! I've been abused almost daily because of you!"

'_Sora is getting abused? By Mr. Sephiroth?'_

"And I've enjoyed every minute."

Sora started changing.

His clothes, bright one second, black the next. His aura was black and his eyes turned bright yellow.

"_**You don't know what you've done. I now have full control of Sora.**_

_**And you, are going, to die."**_

Anti-Sora jumped high in the air, and threw down his Keyblade at Seifer. It missed, so he floated down to the ground, and picked it up.

He appeared in front of Seifer out of thin air, and attacked him repeatedly with his Keyblade.

Seifer was knocked out after the fifth one.

Anti-Sora was about to end it, when he suddenly changed back into normal form, and limped over to Riku, who was watching.

"I'm…. Sorry…" And he fell.

* * *

"Because you might die." I knew as soon as I spoke them, that those words were true.

It was quiet for a moment, then Seifer attacked.

I called on my Keyblade, and blocked. We kept this up for a while. Just fighting.

"You know, I always knew you were like my dad. A control freak with problems."

"Ya, but I can hurt you in school instead of at home."

I stopped pushing for a minute.

'What? He KNEW?'

"Yes. He did know. Do you want revenge?"

'No. Not yet.'

"You KNEW!?"

"Of course. Who do you think told Sephiroth about your grades and where you're at?"

"You caused me so much pain! You bastard! I've been abused almost daily because of you!"

"And I've enjoyed every minute."

_'…Do it.'_

I started changing. I had the pain like last time.

**_"You don't know what you've done. I now have full control of Sora._**

**_And you're gonna die."_**

My inner good was dying, but I held on to make sure I didn't go to far.

He was about to kill him.

And I didn't mind.

But, I heard a voice in the back of my mind:

_'Don't do anything rash.'_

I automatically stopped and transformed into myself again.

I saw Riku out of my peripheral vision, and limped to him.

My vision had dark spots, so I whispered what I needed to say.

"I'm…Sorry…" And the darkness overtook me.

* * *

"It's working how you planned."

"Of course it is. I know what I'm doing."

"Uh-huh. Whatever."

"Vanitas…" Xehonart warned.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever. I'm only here for myself."

"You need to respect your master."

"Huh. Yeah, right." He muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up boy. We need this Sora. He's very much needed for my plan."

"Why? He is a weak sixteen year old boy with a Keyblade. Why do you need him."

"Because. The more light in heart, the more darkness within."

"Okay. While you're at it, tell it to someone who cares."

Xehanort rolled his eyes.

"Idiot."

* * *

_Journal entry number 152:_

_I have been keeping a close eye on Sora. Something is going on._

_I can already sense he has the Keyblade._

_There is something coming. I can't put my tail on it, but there is something coming. _

_And it's going to be big._

_I don't think we're ready for another Keyblade war, and I hope it dosen't end that way, but there might not be any way of avoiding it._

_As for Aqua, Terra, and Ventus, I have become un-anon for them. It surprised them at first, and then I told them my story._

_I wonder how my wife is doing. Is she fine holding the town down by herself?_

_I hope so._

_She is a strong woman though. She can handle it._

_This mission is gonna be a tough one._

_I like challenges though._

_I'll embrace it with my Keyblade._

_As I've always done before._

_~MM_

* * *

_**_**You guys like? Then R&R! I embrace you!**

**~Insert: "Let Me Love You gif"~**

**Aly? Out!****


	11. Final Distance

Chapter 9

Final Distance

"Doctor? Is Sora going to be okay?"

Riku looked up at Dr. Ansem, who was once again Sora's doctor.

"Riku. It pains me to say this, but Sora's internal wounds are all healed, but one."

"But that's great news!"

"His heart Riku. His heart is at war within itself."

"What? What does that mean?"

"I cannot answer that, but it seems that stress is keeping Sora from waking up. Therefor, he is in a coma."

Riku sat there, speechless.

What if Sora never woke up?

He tried to imagine what it would be like without the optimist, but then started thinking about some times they had together that he would never forget.

_***Flashback starts***_

"_Sora! Hurry up!"_

"_Riku! Slow down, instead!"_

_Riku and Sora, Sora 6-years-old, Riku 7, where racing through the Play Island, Riku in the lead as usual._

_Suddenly they heard a young girl, around their age, waving at them and asking them to come to her._

_Sora and Riku stopped the race, but ran towards the girl.  
_

"_Hello! My name is Kairi! I'm six!" She said while holding up 5 fingers and her thumb._

"_My name is Sora, and that's Riku! I'm six too, and he is seven!"_

_Kairi looked at the both of them for a minute, then nodded and smiled._

"_What were you doing?"_

"_We were racing." Riku answered._

"_Hmmmm… I'll cheer you both on!" _

_The two boys nodded at each other, and got into a running stance._

"_One! Two! THREE!"_

_And they were off._

_14-year- old, Sora and 15-year-old, Riku were walking to the dock, heading to the Play Islands._

_Another tough day for the silver-haired boy. Nobody was letting go of the fact that when he was in 6__th__ grade, he had gotten mixed up with the wrong crowd._

_They had been mean to him. Teased him. Made fun of him._

_It hurt._

_Riku felt the tingle of tears sting his eyes. He was tired of the insults and un-acceptance._

"_Riku? Are you okay man?"_

_Riku snapped out of it and looked at the brunette, who had a concerned look on his face._

"_Huh? Yeah… I'm fine."_

"_What's wrong buddy? Don't be afraid to tell me."_

"_Well… People don't like me. They're teasing me and hurting me. What can I do to prove myself?"_

"_If they are hurting you, then they have no right to judge. They are doing what you did, but for no reason. You can't let yourself be so vulnerable."_

"_What?"_

"_You can't let them get you. You have our support. You know that."_

_Riku stood there thinking, then gave Sora a brother hug._

"_Thanks man. I needed that."_

_***Flashback Ends***_

Since then, Riku treated everyone with respect and became popular, bit by bit.

Sora could never wake up.

Sora could **die.**

Sora might not ever grin again. He might not ever be optimistic.

He might not be there for them.

Riku felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, and felt a tear slide down his cheek, unable to do anything about it.

"_Sora. You can't die on me, buddy."_

* * *

Kairi entered the room she heard Riku was in, and was shocked when she saw him silently crying in the corner.

She looked over to the sleeping body, and realized what was wrong.

_**Sora wasn't awake.**_

Her voice couldn't express her emotion. If she had it, of course.

The raping had been horrible. She didn't feel comfy anymore.

She was hurting, inside and out.

But when she saw her brunette friend like that…

She would've started screaming.

His chest was rising up and down and she was happy about that. He almost seemed peaceful.

Almost.

His eyes were rapidly moving beneath his eye lids, as if he was stuck in a nightmare.

"…So…ra." Her voice was rough and scratchy.

Riku lifted his watery eyes towards her, then got up and hugged her.

They both had a friendly embrace, tears pouring down their faces.

"So…ra… wake up. F-or me.

* * *

_Sora walked through the dark corridors. He had been stuck there since Anti-Sora came out, and was getting frustrated._

"_**Hello, Sora."**_

"_Huh? Who is there?! Show yourself!"_

"_**As you wish…"**_

_Sora fell through the floor and fell onto a solid, stained glass surface. Facing a black figure wearing a trench coat._

"_Who are you?"_

_The figure moved out of the shadow he was hiding in._

"_**I'm you."**_

_Sora gasped. It WAS him. He was Sora._

"_Are you Anti?"_

"_**Yes. I'm surprised really. You continued to keep control of me, but no more. I will RISE!"**_

_The figure jumped and threw his Keyblade at Sora._

_Sora dodge-rolled and locked Anti's replica in a lock._

"_You wanna fight? Come the freak at me bro!"_

* * *

Kairi woke up with a shock. Sora was shuffling in his bed next to hers.

"Sora… Are. You. Awake?"

No response. She guessed he was in a nightmare.

"Poor Sora… I hope you're okay."

She walked to his bed and stroked his head.

"I… Have… to win…" He mumbled.

"Win what, Sora?"

No response.

She kissed his forehead, making sure he was okay, and walked back to her bed.

"G'night Sora. Sweet dreams."

* * *

"_Why are you doing this to me?! What have I done?!"_

_He doged rolled before a flying Keyblade could decapitate him._

"_**You are too weak. Too willing. I need to set myself free, and you are stopping me."**_

"_If you are me, how can you LIKE causing pain and suffering to others?"_

"_**Easy. It's what they deserve."**_

* * *

"Sora! Wake up. You can't do this to us! To… me!"

Riku pounded his fists on the wall.

Sora made him feel like he had no faults. He always knew how to cheer Riku up, and talk him out of trouble.

"Why?... Why did you have to do that?"

He slid down the wall, and buried his head in his head.

Kairi knew what was going on, but she wouldn't tell Riku. He didn't know why.

"Sora. You're an idiot you know that? You know that?!" He walked to the sleeping brunette and pounded his fists onto the mattress.

"You can't let yourself go like me! I messed up! I thought you realized!

Why? Why did you have to go after Sei?"

* * *

"_**Are you ready to give up yet?"**_

"_Over my dead- freaking- body!"_

"_**That can be arranged."**_

_Their Keyblades locked once again, and sent sparks flying._

"_You are fighting that will KILL millions of people! Why are you so selfish!"_

"_**Because I'm YOU."**_

"_What? Am I really that selfish?"_

"_**Yes Sora. Think about it. Thinking you didn't deserve the beatings… Who would you wish it on.**_

_**If you don't deserve it, who does?"**_

_Sora stopped pushing for a moment, and Anti took that as an opening._

_He hit Sora in the back, making him fall, and pointed his Keyblade at his throat._

"_**Any last words?"**_

"_Yeah. Look behind you."_

"_**Wha?"**_

_Sora grabbed his Keyblade and threw it behind Anti, hitting him in the back._

"_**Umph!" **__Anti fell forward and Sora rolled out of the way._

"_Wanna try again?"_

* * *

"C'mon Sora. You gotta wake up, bro. Please…"

Roxas stood by his bed and hung his head.

"Why couldn't it be me?"

"C'mon man. You've gotta go home. It's eight."

The red-head was only pushed away from the blond.

"NO! You don't understand! He accepted me! No friends or anything… I need him in my life, Axel! He's like my twin!"

Axel looked at the blond with now watery eyes.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. But he wouldn't want you to be like this!"

Roxas moved away from the bed and nodded.

"Sora… Wake up. For me… please…"

_Sora's blade moved against Anti's with speed. They were both getting tired, and Sora found that he would need to hurry._

"_**You could end this, Sora. Make the smart choice."**_

'_Think of a time when you felt warm and safe inside…"_

'_Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Xion, Axel, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, Mickey… I'm doing this for you…'_

"_CURAGA!"_

_The room was filled with a bright light, and Anti faded away._

_Sora lay on the ground and laid in pain._

"_Hopefully… That's the last time I'll have to do it…"_

* * *

"Sora, you're so strong. You can wake up! I know you can!"

"Yeah man! C'mon!"

Aqua and Ventus cheered on the brunette, while Terra stood in the corner, observing him.

'_He's in the middle of a battle. With himself.'_

"Aqua. Ventus. We have to go."

They looked at him.

"Okay. Fine."

They walked out the door, and Sora sent one last glance at Sora.

"Good luck."

"Sora… I'm sorry…"

* * *

****Done! R&R!****


	12. Love Is WAR

Chapter 10

Love is _**WAR**_

Sora opened his eyes and looked around.

He was stuck in a completely bright light, nothing around him, nothing in front of him.

**Nothing.**

Rushing to his feet, he widened his eyes and put his hands to him mouth.

"HELLO!?"

Walking around, he didn't see anything.

"_Sora…"_

"Huh!? Who's there?!" His muscles still hurt and ached, but he didn't pay any mind.

"_You can't see me… But I can see you… I am a part of you…"_

"Anti?! Is that you!?"

"_No. I am the opposite."_

"What do you mean?"

"_I am your inner good. My size, once huge enough to fill two hearts, is slowly ebbing away._

_I can't help you for much longer."_

"Can't you take form or something?"

"_I do… Your friends… They help me. They always give you hope…"_

"All of them?"

"_Yes… Now listen…I'm running out of strength… I can't keep hold of Anti for much longer… What you may have to do… It won't be easy for anyone…"_

"What do I have to do?!"

"_I cannot tell you, as you already know… But, do what you need to do before it's too late…"_

"No! Wait! Why?!"

"_Farewell Sora… You will stay sleeping until you feel healthy, once again."_

"I'm going back!? Thank you!"

"_Keep caution Sora… Not everything is what it seems…"_

And Sora fell.

"I'm…Sorry…"

"Namine? What are you doing here?"

Namine turned around to see Roxas, standing in the doorway.

"Huh? Oh… I was just visiting Sora."

She hated lying to Roxas, but it was needed to be done.

"Okay. So that's where you wanted to go so bad."

He walked over to the brunette, and punched him in the shoulder.

"Roxas!" Namine scolded.

"What? When we see each other, we usually bro-fist, but this will have to do."

"Okay then…"

"Namine?"

_This is it Roxas. Just do it._

"Yes Roxas?"

"Will you… um… Gotothemovieswithmesometime?"

"Huh? Are you asking me out?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh-huh. Yeah."

"Of course, Roxas! I would love to go!"

"R-really?"

"Yup!"

"YES!" Roxas jumped up and pumped his fist in the air, making Namine laugh.

Suddenly, Riku, Kairi, Arieth, Xion, and Aqua fell through.

"Congrats guys!" Kairi, Arieth, Aqua, and Xion cheered.

"Finally!" Riku groaned.

Roxas and Namine both blushed a dark shade of red.

"Guys…" They droned out their complaint.

"Man, Sora's gonna be so mad he wasn't awake to see it." Everyone turned towards the sleeping boy. Arieth was the first to walk over to him.

"Sora… You didn't deserve this…"

"Yes he did."

They turned to the silver haired boy.

"What do you mean, Riku?"

"He kept a VERY important secret from us. A very FATAL one."

"What was is Riku?" Kairi questioned.

"He was getting abused… by Sephiroth."

Everyone but Arieth gasped.

"Sephiroth?" She questioned "He was supposed to be put in jail by my boyfriend Zack Fair and his best friend Cloud Strife."

Slowly, everyone's eyes widened.

"Sora's father… was Cloud Strife."

"What!? Oh my gosh, he probably beat him for revenge!"

Kairi gasped.

"That's what that bruise was! Riku! That's why he was so quiet in School, and how come we couldn't even hug him!"

Riku's eyes widened. That explained **EVERYTHING.**

"Ohmigosh Sora." Kairi bent down, no longer wearing dresses, now big T-Shirts and baggy jeans.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered the last part and cried, grabbing Sora's blanket to cover her face.

She felt something fix her hair and whisper something to her.

"Shh… Kairi… It's okay…"

Kairi pulled her face out of the blanket and looked at Sora's now smiling but still weary face.

"SORA! YOU'RE AWAKE!" She jumped on him and hugged him, Riku hugging his other side. (But not as long of course.)

Aqua and Arieth stayed to the side, big grins on their faces as Riku and Kairi got off of him, for him to be tackled by Roxas and Namine.

"BRO!"

Sora chuckled. Then, Namine hit him on the stomach and Sora winced.

"Ohmi! Sora, are you okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah."

"Yeah my butt. Let me see." Roxas said.

"N-no. Seriously, I'm fine." Roxas lifted an eyebrow and looked at Riku. Within two seconds, Riku was holding the struggling brunette to his bed by his arms, and Roxas raised Sora's shirt to his upper stomach.

There was a nasty bruise, turning yellow. It was fading, but still was really nasty.

"Sora! How could you hide stuff like this from us!?" Roxas questioned.

"I'm sorry… I didn't want to bother you…"

"Are you insane!? We would have helped you!"

"He would have killed me."

The room became eerie calm. Everyone stopped complaining because of the truth of Sora's words.

"He couldn't have right? I mean you have Saix and Larxene." Kairi debated.

"Hah. Like they're any better." Sora's eyes flashed evilly for minute. Aqua saw it and decided she needed to talk to Terra.

Riku noticed that Sora was a little more tired looking than he sounded.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Did you sleep well enough?"

Sora was about to tell them the story, but hesitated. He would tell them when he figured it out himself.

"No. Not really."

Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, and Arieth looked at each other, then nodded at Sora.

"Then let's go. Leave Sora to rest."

They all said their good byes and left the room, leaving Sora alone.

He got out of bed and slowly made his way to the bathroom.

Once he got there, he looked into the mirror, and almost screamed.

He had bright yellow eyes and black hair.

"Look at you. You look really good like that."

"Wha?! Show yourself!"

A man that looked just like Sora came out. He had the black hair and yellow eyes that the mirror showed, but was wearing a bodysuit that was black and red instead of Sora's normal clothes.

"Who are you!?"

"Shh.. Make a scene why don't you. I'm Vanitas. That's all you need to know about me. As for you,"

He walked towards Sora.

"You might need to know your Inner powers." He turned around and put his hand to his chin.

"I'll tell you about them. Now, you've transformed into Anti before, right? Well, Anti is based off your negative feelings. Anger, hate, pain. The list goes on. Now, the thing is, is that you have had such lousy luck that you get those emotions constantly. They kinda formed another person in you. That person, is Anti.

See, the thing is, is that Anti wants to get out. Reek havoc. That kind of thing. But he can't. He dosen't have a physical body, which is where you come into place.

He wants to devour all light in your heart, and since he is your dark, you'll…. Die, to put it short. Well, more like fade, but I won't go into that.

Now, I'm gonna help him achieve that since he is apparently too weak to. "

"Have fun with that!"

"Oh. I will."

Sora's mirror flashed, and he saw images of Sephiroth beating him, Riku being bullied, Kairi being raped, and Nami and Roxas being called names.

Soon, his anger was rising. He tried to calm himself, but he could see his eyes getting the gold specks Anti was known for.

"No. No. Stop. STOP IT!"

His nails started growing into long black claws. His skin turned black, as did his hair and clothes.

But this was different. He had control for the time being.

Turning around, he punched Vanitas in the face, making the images fade. Then, he regained his peacefulness. He wasn't completely tired, but was sleepy.

"Go. Now." He threatened Vanitas. Vanitas smirked and walked to the wall next to the door. A dark portal opened.

"This isn't the last you'll hear from Anti or me." And he escaped.

"Okay then." Sora walked back to his bed, and fell asleep.

"Terra! You've got to talk to him!"

"No. Aqua, this is something he's gotta fight by himself!"

"Why don't you understand that you're never alone!"

"Because I know what he's going through! No conversations are going to help!"

"That's what you think." She looked at him.

"What happened to the caring, funny man I married?" She stomped out of the room.

Terra sighed.

"I'm only trying to protect you, Aqua. You can't get involved."

_The darkness within is a powerful thing._

_Only few escape._

_But when you do,_

_You get to choose,_

_The choices you can make._

Riku stopped his pencil.

This poem was very true, he knew. That's why he wrote it.

Sora had been clouding up his mind. He knew how easy it was to give into the darkness, yet he had done it twice in two weeks.

"Sora. Be careful, man. You don't know what you're up against.

****DONE!  
Review answers!**

**LION5589: Nice to know you liked it so much! :D Here ya go!  
And the reference in the title WAS Final Distance by Utada! Glad you caught it!  
**

**SUPERSTOYBOI124: No. And If I'm not mistaken, you asked me this before. No. You may not be in this story, so stop asking.**

**ANON (Jessie): Yes, I did update! :D And I am writing more, it just takes time.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!**

**R&R****


	13. The Black Parade

****AND I'M BACK!  
Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. My school has gotten in the way, and I have hit another Writer's block.**

** I'm sad to see no one caught the song reference this time. The last chapter was based off of 'Love Is War' by Hatsune Miku, the VOCALOID.**

**Yes, I am a fan of VOCALOID. I love KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Len and Rin, and Luka. (I forgot how to spell her first name. (o.o;)**

**ANYWHORE, TO THE STORY.**

**UP, UP, AND… Who am I kidding. I'm not getting up.**

**QUICK NOTE:**

**BOLD- ANTI-SORA**

_Italic- Sora's Inner Good& Flashback_

Normal- Sora

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_The Black Parade_

_Cloud took the 4 year old off his shoulders, and put him down on the ground._

"_Daddy! Look at all the boys! They are so cool!" Sora said, pointing at the marching band, amazement scratched into his bright blue eyes._

_Cloud chuckled; happy Tifa had told him about this amazing opportunity for Father/Son time._

"_Yes Sora, these men are very professional about what they do."_

"_Hey! They're coming over here!"_

_Sora spread a wide grin over his face when a marching band member ruffled his spiky hair._

_When the member left, he grabbed onto Cloud's pants and tugged._

"_Daddy! Daddy! Did you see that! Look! The man played with my hair!"_

_Cloud laughed a hearty laugh at Sora's expression, and put him back on his shoulders._

"_Sora, can you promise me something?"_

_Sora's attention flickered back to his dad._

"_Of course, Daddy! What is it?"_

"_Promise me, that you will keep everyone safe the best you can, okay? Make sure that you protect everyone, friend or not."_

_Sora, not understanding the importance of this, nodded. _

"_Yes, Daddy! I promise! That way, I can be a great daddy like you one day!"_

_And they had a peaceful day. No worries or anything._

* * *

Sora shot awake from the white linens, and buried his head in his hands.

"Dad. I forgot all about that… I'm so sorry I failed you and broke our promise… I can't believe…"

He sobbed quietly, his white short soon become soaked.

"No… I have to fix this…"

He got up and went to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he thought of how he could get rid of Anti.

'**You can't get rid of me, foolish boy.'**

"Yeah, well I'm not in the mood," He replied. Realizing that a good shower would be good, he stripped and turned on the shower.

Once inside, he thought about what his 'inner good' had said.

"Well, how am I supposed to get rid of something INSIDE of me? What the heck man. I got some Harry Potter/Horcrux crap going on. FML."

He laughed slightly, realizing how close Harry Potter and his situations were at the moment.

"My life is a Harry Potter mov… Oh no. No. No. That can't be my only option!"

_You figured it out._

"NO! Why this! I can't! Do you realize what you're asking me to do!?"

_There is no Wizards or magic… You have no choice Sora… Do you want to fix your promise or not?_

Sora held back tears going to have to come.

"I… I can't… What you're asking me to do will affect so many people…"

_I didn't say it wouldn't…_

"But will it really help?"

_Yes… _

Sora put on a look of determination.

"Then I'll do it."

_Don't do it right now though… You have some things to take care of._

He nodded, knowing exactly what to fix.

* * *

Sora walked to Aqua's house, whistling a tone from his favorite video game, the soothing melody of Zelda's Lullaby going in and out of his attention.

Once at the steps, he knocked at the front door.

"Coming!" Rang Aqua's voice. Once she opened the door, she greeted Sora with a quick hug.

"Come inside, Ven and Terra are here!"

He walked into the nice house, and waited for Terra and Ven to appear.

Aqua rolled her eyes and walked to the stairs.

"TERRA! VEN! WE HAVE A GUEST!"

"YES MOM!"

"VEN I WILL SHOVE MY KEYBLADE UP-"

She stopped, looking at Sora and smiled.

"One minute."

She ran upstairs and came down about two minutes later, holding Terra and Ventus by the ears.

"Ow. Owowow. Aqua let go!" Ven whined.

Aqua let go, and folded her arms against her chest.

"Sorry, Sora. What is it you needed?"

"I wanted to ask you guys if you have ever had an enemy. Like, evil, enemy?"

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua looked at each other and shrugged.

"Not really. There was guy who wielded a Keyblade and tried to kill us, but he's gone."

"What'd he look like?"

"Actually Sora, he looked a lot like you. But black hair and gold eyes."

Sora widened his eyes.

"What was his name?"

"Er…. Vanitas? Yeah! It was Vanitas." Ven answered.

"I saw him yesterday! He tried to force Anti out of me!"

Aqua narrowed her eyes.

"That son of a- If I ever see him…" She leaned into Terra's chest. Terra seemed peeved off.

"I thought we got rid of him already."

"So did I."

Terra and Ventus left to do more research, and Sora pulled Aqua to the side.

"Aqua, I get nervous whenever I'm around Xehanort. I don't think he is a good person."

Aqua sighed.

"Me either, but we can't do anything about it right now. He is also your teacher, and if we make him suspect anything, we don't know how powerful he is."

Sora nodded.

"We need to come up with a plan. I don't know. Just, something."

Aqua looked around.

"Sora, meet me afterschool tomorrow, at the gym. I'm gonna train you privately. I sense you're gonna have a tough battle ahead."

* * *

Sora walked to the center of the gym, waiting for Aqua.

It was another bad day for him. Xehanort wasn't being good again.

It was really quiet…

Too quiet…

Sora heard a swift run and slice through the air. He dodge rolled and pulled out his Keyblade, ready to spar with Aqua properly.

"Nice Sora." She praised.

He gave a swift nod of thanks.

Aqua and Sora continued to spar, soon sweating.

Aqua pulled out tricks here and there to throw Sora off balance, but he was keeping his guard up.

Eventually, Aqua won the spar, which was understandable of course, seeing as she was trained better.

Aqua walked to her back and pulled out two water bottles, handing one to Sora.

"You're getting a lot better."

He wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Thanks. I practice against Roxas or Riku when I can. How's Kairi doing?"

Aqua grinned, knowing the boy's feelings.

"She's doing really good, trying to get her dignity back. She actually beat Ven in a spar a few days ago."

Sora turned around and spit-tanked, busting out laughing after.

"You're not serious! Kairi- beat- VENTUS- in a match!? Ohgod… This.. This is too good." He laughed till he was doubled over.

Aqua smiled at his laughter and nodded.

"He was so embarrassed. He swore he tripped and she hit at the right time. It was so funny."

Saying that made the brunette laugh all the harder.

"Ohmigod…That's cla-*Hiccup*ssic."

She gave a little giggle at his hiccup.

"Hey Sora?"

"Yeah Aqua?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?" He asked, feeling a sense of déjà vu.

"I need you to promise you'll tell me whenever something life- threatening is happening."

Sora hesitated.

"Aqua… I can't promise that."

"Why not?"

"Well… I rather wouldn't talk about it."

Aqua sighed and dropped it.

"Okay, Sora."

Aqua taught Sora some new abilities such as Confetti, which he thought was useless but Aqua said otherwise.

"Okay Sora. Here is the true test. Think of a time when you felt like you had made someone proud.

Sora closed his eyes, and remembered a particular time in his life…

_*Flashback starts*_

"_Mommy…I don't like it here… It's really dark and scary…"_

"_I know honey. It's a shortcut. We'll be out of here in no time."_

_Tifa grabbed Sora's hand and walked him through the dark street. She needed to go to the police station to see Zack. Zack, Tifa, and Cloud were working on a case together concerning a criminal named Sephiroth. Sora had why they were heading over there, considering the fact that they wouldn't tell him anything._

_He had gotten really close to Zack Fair, to the point that he had called Zack, 'Uncle.'_

_The three and a half year old shivered when a blast of cold air hit him._

"_Mommy. Can we go?"_

"_Almost there honey."_

_They continued walking._

"_Hey there, little lady."_

_Tifa turned around as a man stepped out of the shadows. He had long, shaggy black hair and a black suit on._

_Tifa bent down to Sora's level._

"_Sora, the Police station is right there,"_

_She pointed forward._

"_Run really fast and tell Uncle Zack and Daddy to come for help."_

_He nodded and started running as fast as his small, stubby legs would take him. Once to the station, he pounded as hard as possible and yelled._

_Zack opened the door._

"_Sora! What's wrong buddy!? Where's your mommy?"_

_Sora pointed over to the area where Tifa was._

"_Over there! A meany came and tried to hurt her! She told me to get help!"_

_Zack nodded and looked back._

"_Cloud man… You take the worst time to take naps. You won't be ready._

_Alright Sora. Come with me."_

_Zack loaded up handcuffs and started running with Sora to the area._

_Once they got there, they heard grunts, as if someone was fighting._

_Which was happening._

_Tifa was fighting against the man, who was apparently putting up a challenge._

_After a while, the man caught her in a choke hold, in which Zack shouted, "HANDS UP!"_

_The man was startled and dropped Tifa, who aimed a kick to his head, making him fly against the brick wall and get knocked out._

_Zack cuffed him and Tifa thanked him._

"_Don't thank me. Thank your little hero here. He was completely calm. Not crying or anything."_

_She picked Sora up and smiled at him._

"_You make me proud Sora."_

_*Flashback ends*_

"Okay, I've got one."

Aqua smiled.

"Good. Now, think about it, and yell 'Spark' as loud as you can."

Sora closed his eyes, then pointed his Keyblade upward and screamed.

"SPARK!"

The gym's lights flickered off and crystals of light came out of thin air. Purple electricity fizzled and connected the white crystals as they spiraled around, illuminating on the faces of Aqua and Sora, who had a positively amazed look on his face. He watched as the lights fizzled out, and glanced at Aqua, who had an ecstatic expression on her face.

"Yes! You're a warrior of light, Sora!"

He looked at her, confusion evident on his face.

"Warrior of light?"

"Warrior of light, like me! Ven is a warrior of Twilight, because of some issues he won't tell us, and Terra is one of Dawn."

Aqua smiled.

"Yay! Now I have another Warrior I can train personally!"

Sora smiled, one he hadn't had in a while. He considered Aqua a mother figure, since he hadn't had one for the past 11 years- almost 12. Sora widened his eyes when he realized his birthday was tomorrow; So many things at once had distracted him from realizing it.

"Sora what's wrong?"

He shook his head.

"Nothing, I just realized tomorrow was my birthday."

Aqua clapped.

"Really?! What are we gonna do?"

"Nothing. I'm probably gonna study or something."

Aqua stomped her foot and shook her finger at Sora.

"Now I'm all for studying, but that won't do! We have to do something…"

She looked away for a minute and thought.

"No… We can't do that…" She snapped her fingers. "Oh! I know!

One time, Ven made us go to a town. It was called Disney Town and was so much fun!"

Sora knew that name was familiar, but couldn't put his tongue on it.

"We really, don't need to do that. Thanks though."

She laughed.

"You really think I'd forgive myself if I didn't do anything for your 17th birthday when I had the chance?"

"No."

"Exactly."

* * *

"Hey Arieth? You ready?"

"Coming Zack!"

She grabbed her purse and started running towards the exit, where her Ravenette boyfriend stood. Once there, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go. It finally feels good to get off of some cases."

She giggled.

"Why? Is my hero getting tired?" She teased.

"Huh!? Never! My damsel is mine to protect!"

She laughed, and they continued to talk down the hall. Heading past the gym, they stopped after hearing laughs. Peaking her head in, she realized who it was.

"Oh hey Sora and Aqua!" She greeted with a smile and a wave.

They turned around and jogged over.

"Hey Arieth!"

"Hello Ms. Arieth!"

Zack could've sworn he had seen that boy before…

"Hey Zack? Remember Cloud?"

His eyes snapped to his girlfriend.

"Of course I do! He was my best friend!"

She giggled, and looked at Sora.

"That's Cloud's son."

Zack backed up for a minute.

"Sora? Oh wow! It is you!"

Sora was confused for a moment. How did he know this guy?

Slowly… The man's features were making sense…

"U-Uncle… Zack?"

Zack nodded super fast. "The one and only!"

Sora grinned, happy to see an old figure in his life, and gave him a hug.

"I remember now! You were a police officer with my dad!"

Zack nodded again. "Yup! You were trying to become one too one day. Become a hero like your dad and I."

Sora laughed. "I can't believe I met you again. I thought that I wouldn't meet anyone from the younger part of my childhood."

Zack ruffled Sora's hair.

"If only I wasn't away on a case when you were… Getting adopted. I could've adopted you."

Sora smirked. "Not gonna lie, that would've been awesome. My foster parent… isn't the nicest."

Zack automatically got suspicious.

"What do you mean?"

Sora regretted saying anything.

"Uh… nothing."

Aqua stopped talking to Arieth.

"It is not nothing Sora. You need to take care of this with someone who can help."

She walked over to Sora and put a hand to his mouth to stop him from protesting.

"If you lick my hand I will fail you on your next test. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Good. Sora's father has been abusing him for the past 11 years."

Zack's eyes narrowed.

"That son of a- damn. I could've stopped it sooner.

What's his name?"

"His first name is Sephiroth. What's his last name?"

"Ginova." Zack immediately answered.

Sora nodded, and Aqua took her hand off.

"How'd you know?"

Zack growled.

"It was the last case Cloud and I took on before the accident. Tifa helped. We accused Sephiroth of owning a secret drug cartel of his namesake, Genova cells. These cells are known to cause disease's without a cure. He never got caught, unfortunately. Now, we might actually catch him!"

Sora really hoped this would happen.

"I'll help!"

Zack nodded, and told Arieth that he would have to reschedule their date, which she was fine with.

"As long as It makes Sora safe!"

He nodded.

"I messed up already. I'm not doing it again."

Sora and Zack walked outside and to the car.

Zack's car was, of course, a standard police car.

"Alright, I'm gonna call for back-up. They probably won't get there until a few minutes after we do, so we have to be careful."

Sora nodded, and watched as Zack called for back up.

"Officer 12 Zack Fair calling a 10-0. May need back-up."

"Okay Zack. Adress?"

"Sora, what's your address?"

"16514 Silver Street."

"16514 Silver Street, ma'am."

"Okay Mr. Fair. Help is on the way."

The phone thing shut off and Zack relaxed into his seat again.

"Zack? What is a 10-0?"

"It's police code, signaling the person might be armed and dangerous."

"Oh. That sounds cool."

"Yeah. I love being a cop. You get a lot of action."

Sora looked out the window real quick. They were passing many stores and shops.

"Hey Sora. You wanna see something?"

Sora snapped his attention back to Zack.

Zack pulled open his drivers compartment and took out an old photo. On it, was a spiky haired blond holding his wife in an embrace. She had a huge belly.

"Those were your parents when your mom was eight months pregnant. I remember when Cloud told me. He was so excited to be a father, saying that he would try his best. Tifa was also ecstatic. Once eight months, I took your parents to a restaurant we went to when we were younger. They were so shocked I remembered."

He smiled at the picture, and let Sora hold the picture.

"That's yours buddy."

"Thanks Uncle Zack." Sora said, a huge smile on his face.

They got to the house around 5 minutes later. Zack walked up to the front door.

"OPEN THE DOOR! POLICE!"

A few seconds later, Saix opened the door and put on a fake smile.

"Yes, sir?"

"We need to speak to Mr. Sephiroth."

Saix flashed a dirty look at Sora.

"Fine then. Come in."

Zack and Sora entered the house.

Sephiroth came down a few minutes later. He narrowed his eyes at Zack Fair and Sora.

"You two. Sora. Here. Now."

Sora shook his head.

"No."

Sephiroth flashed a look of pure evil at him.

"You will do as I say."

"No I won't."

Zack opened his mouth.

"Sephiroth Genova you are under arrest for abuse on a minor. I rather we do this peacefully. Arms up, against the wall."

"No. I will not."

"Then we'll have to do this painfully."

"For you… Yes." He pulled out a long silver blade. Maybe 20 feet in length.

"But for me, no."

He suddenly struck, Zack was caught off-guard, but Sora blocked Sephiroth with his own Keyblade, making Zack surprised.

"Zack! Go! Get ready!"

Sora tried his best to win against Sephiroth, but this guy was a pro. He was swift and fast, his blade of his becoming harder to block.

Sephiroth finally got Sora, slashing at his arm.

"Ah!"

Sora grabbed his arm and felt the warm crimson liquid flooding down his skin.

He could already feel Anti clawing to get out, but held back.

He heard Saix and Larxene's laughter.

"Get him, daddy!" She squealed. Sora almost laughed when Cloud the Cat came out of nowhere and bit her.

Sephiroth slashed again, and would've gotten him if Zack hadn't come back with a large, Iron sword, blocking the attack.

"C'mon Sora. Ready to help out?"

"Haven't I been doing that already?" He smirked.

Zack grinned and stabbed at Sephiroth, who deflected of course, and slashed back. Sora took that as an opening and stabbed at Sephiroth, which he also blocked.

"Fire!"

The jet of red, hot flames shot out of the Keyblade and hit Sephiroth, who got burned and dropped his guard for a split second, in which Zack used to hit the hilt of his blade against Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth staggered, and Sora screamed 'Thunder' to hurt him more. The laughter of the siblings stopped as they saw their dad face-plant onto the floor and get handcuffed by the officer.

"Sephiroth Genova you are under arrest under the court of law do to abuse and attacks on an officer. You have the right to remain silent and anything you say can and will be used against you. You have the right to a lawyer."

Sora laughed as Zack rolled his eyes and said he wouldn't need one. He's in a big hole as it is.

Zack told Sora to stay here while he dragged the struggling Sephiroth outside and gave him to other officers now appearing.

As soon as Zack left, Saix lunged at Sora.

"You son of a gun! You realize what you've done!?"

"Yeah. I rid the world of a guy who doesn't deserve to live."

Saix landed a punch on Sora, who gladly returned it.

"Face it Saix.

I'm the better one now, and you're going to Juvy."

"Arrgh!" Saix tried to punch Sora again, but Sora knocked him out with a hit from his Keyblade.

Larxene looked ready to attack, but didn't because Zack came in. He looked at the body on the floor.

"…I'm not gonna ask."

He cuffed Larxene and dragged Saix to another officer, then came back to Sora.

"Ya know. I decided that I'm not messing up again. I'm gonna adopt you. Until you're a legal adult, of course."

Sora looked at Zack with an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Really!? Thanks, Uncle Zack!" Zack smiled when Sora hugged him real quick and ran to the officer car.

"Oh! Wait!"

Sora ran to Zack again and then stopped.

"Are you allergic to Cats?"

"Uh. No? Why?"

Sora ran inside and came back out with a white kitten with grey spots.

"This is my Cat, Cloud! I can't leave him."

Zack facepalmed when Sora gave him the puppy-dog face.

"Fine." He sighed.

"But you take care of it, all right?"

Sora gave a quick nod and ran to the car again.

Zack shook his head and smirked.

"Not failing again, this time Cloud. Miss ya, buddy."

****IT'S DONE. OHMIGOD. I WORKED MY FREAKING BUTT OFF ON THIS CHAPTER. *^* I made this 14 pages for you guys. **

**Okay. Character review time thingy.**

**lion5589: Thank you for liking the poem. I wrote it! ^.^**

**Riku'sgirl19: I was bullied too, don't worry! If you ever need to share, you can PM me, I don't mind! **

**Lonemachine: Thanks for liking the story so much! ^.^**

**ANON (Jessie): But I thought you were Lonemachine…? **

**ANON (A Nobody): Yeah, you think it's sad. Wait till you see the end. Nice choice of words by the way. ;D**

**ANON (robyn little): YEAH! TEQUA SHIPPERS IN THE HIS-OUSE! Lol but seriously, I love that couple. No judgment to AquaxVen shippers, though!**

**THAT'S IT! Whoever can guess the song reference gets a internet cookie!**

**R&R!****


	14. Chasing Cars

****Well hello there, dear followers!**

**Here comes the next chapter in the Falling Into Darkness series. IT'S SORA'S 17****TH**** BIRTHDAY! ^.^**

**Guys, There are only three chapters left after this! My baby Is coming to an end! But remember, this is merely the **_**calm in the storm…****_

_Chapter 12_

_Chasing Cars_

"Sora! Get your butt down here!" Came Zack's cheerful, but commanding voice from downstairs.

Sora jerked upwards and jumped out of bed.

It was 9am.

He opened the door of the guest room in which he was staying. Zack was going to pick up the adoption forms today, while Sora hung out with Kairi and Riku, who said they had a huge surprise for him.

He bushed his teeth and ran downstairs, his Pajamas still on. Cloud the Cat ran down the stairs with Sora, and Sora ran into a brick wall—

Or what felt like a brick wall.

"Happy birthday, Sora!"

Zack crushed Sora in a hug, which Sora returned, while Cloud stood at their feet, clawing at their pants.

"Fine. You wanna get picked up?"

"Mrow."

The ravenette picked up the Kitty, which gladly started playing with his black spiky bang.

He gave a small smile.

"The Kitten is cute, but I prefer Puppies."

They walked to the Kitchen, where Sora saw a familiar brunette.

"Hey Ms. Areith~!"

"Hi there Sora~ Please don't call me 'Ms. Arieth,' Areith is just fine!"

She gave him a hug, and he returned it, but his attention was soon diverted from the woman, as Zack passed Sora a plate of three pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

"Eat up, Sora! Kairi and Riku said they had a lot planned for you today~"

Sora grinned brightly. For once he actually felt real joy on his birthday. Sephiroth was in jail, Larxene and Saix in juvy, he was going to spend the day with his closest friends, and he now had a father figure in his life, as well as a family.

"Thanks Uncle Zack."

"No prob Sora. Thank Areith too, though. She helped me not burn down the house."

She gave a chuckle.

"That wouldn't have been a good way to start off Sora's big day, now would it?"

Patting the brunette's spikes, she took off her apron covering her pink dress. The pink ribbon in her hair bouncing a bit.

"Hey Sora? Do you have a phone?"

The sudden question from Zack made Sora tilt his head a little and put down his fork.

"Uh, no. Sephiroth didn't allow us-um, me- to have one. He said that would spoil me and that I already had too much freedom."

Zack scowled as Arieth frowned.

"That _little… _If I wasn't an officer, I would've—"

"—Now now, Zack," The librarian cut him off. "Violence is never the answer. You know that."

"Still though, I think a little bit of an ass-whooping in combat would've done the job—"

"—Zack~"

"But—"

"No."

"Why _not_~? I hated that dude for 17 years—"

"Don't care."

"Ah, fine Areith."

She gave a smirk, a sure sign that she one the argument, while Sora laughed at the bicker.

"Anyways, bedhead, Areith and I went to the store last night, and, ta-da~!"

He brought out a phone. It was black, and had a texting slide as well as a touch screen. The bottom of the front had 5 buttons, the middle being bigger than the rest, and was a dark red instead of white.

"Woah. You guys didn't."

"We did."

"Nope. Not taking it."

"Yup. You're taking it."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"N—"

"Sora, just take it. Please?" Areith looked at Sora with a pleading look, as if to say, "Please stop. Zack can keep going all day long."

Sighing in defeat, he hugged the adults. "Thanks guys. I really do appreciate it."

"No problem. By the way, Sora, have you ever wondered what I called your father?"

"No…?"

"Chocobo Head."

"Wha? Chocobo Head? Why'd you call him that?"

"Because his hair looked like one! It was so funny when we went to a Chocobo Farm, and one little Chocobo followed him around and wouldn't leave his side! Tifa and I were laughing so hard! Probably one of the best investigations we had to do."

Sora bit his lip; That sounded funny, and he could only imagine how Cloud felt at that time.

Cloud, (The kitten,) jumped down from Zack's grasp, and pawed at Areith's dress, wanting more attention.

Picking him up, she stroked his fur, making him purr in enjoyment.

"Aw, look at the small Kitty~ Awwwww"

She giggled as he stretched his paws out and touched her nose.

"Girls and their cats~" The ravenette commented as he rolled his eyes, small smile on his face.

Putting down his fork, Sora smirked; "Are you jealous, Uncle Zack?"

"What? No."

"Yes you are."

"Ah no."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye—"

"Guys!" She was laughing now, and gave Zack a kiss on the cheek to shut him up, then pointed upstairs and looked at Sora.

"You should go get ready! Aqua told me they're coming to pick you up at 10."

He nodded, and finished his Pancake, then ran up the stairs. He grabbed a towel and some spare clothes of Zacks that surprisingly fit Sora, though a little too long, and ran into the bathroom. Setting the water temperature as he saw fit, he quickly stripped and jumped into the warm shower, his thoughts nothing more than birthday wonders. He already got a phone, what else could would they surprise him with today.

All in all, he spent about 10 minutes in the shower, and dried off, putting on his clothes and running a hand through his hair. Grabbing shoes and then running downstairs, almost tripping on several steps in the process. It was 9:50. Ten minutes, but it didn't hurt to be early.

His shoes made clinking noises on the ground as he paced the living room. Zack and Arieth had left to find the papers as soon as he walked downstairs, and they promised that they could get to the party soon afterwards.

It wasn't long before he heard a car horn being honked. Quickly grabbing his phone and a spare key, he locked the door and walked to the car.

In it, was Aqua and Terra, saying that they would stay with Kairi, Sora, and Riku during the party, but said nothing else about the matter.

"Happy birthday, Sora!"

"Happy 17th, Strife."

"Thanks Aqua, Terra." He was used to Terra's formality. Not really surprising to him anymore.

"No problem~" Aqua was normally a calm person, but today, she seemed to be very excited.

"Uh… Aqua? Are you okay?"

"Yep! I'm fine~!"

"Well, okay then…"

The rest of the ride was fairly quiet as they made their way to Aqua and Terra's house. The fact that it was quiet made Sora think that something was planned.

As soon as they got there, Sora was tackled by a silver and red thing, who he noticed was Riku and Kairi, who gave him a hug.

"Happy birthday Sora!"

"Happy birthday, bro~"

Riku's small smile and Kairi's huge grin made Sora laugh. They grabbed hands and jumped around in a circle, hearty laughs escaping their lips.

They did this as kids, and don't do it every day anymore, but do it on special occasions.

Ventus, Terra, and Aqua stood next to the group, smiles on their faces.

"They remind me of us when we were younger. Do you guys see it?"

Ven and Terra nodded, giving the bluenette their attention.

"Hmmm… What do you think Eraqus would say now? Do you think he would be proud?"

"I believe so… I think he'd be impressed that we got people with such potential."

"Yeah."

Sora, Riku, and Kairi disbanded their circle, chuckles still leaving their mouths.

"I can't believe you're turning 17, man."

"Yeah well believe it, Riku!"

He rolled his eyes and turned around.

"What are we outside for, anyway? Let's go inside!"

Kairi raced inside Aqua and Terra's house, grin on her face, and waited for Sora and Riku who were right behind her.

"Oh god guys! You didn't have to do this!"

Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and a whole bunch of people were inside, music was on, and there were cupcakes with blue frosting and assorted beverages.

"Yes we did, now let's party!"

And party they did. Sora talked to many people and got many slaps on the back and apologies.

At the end, Sora blew out the candles on the cake as expected, after a chorus of Happy Birthday and a wish was made. The cake was delicious, both vanilla and chocolate, with blue icing, the Brunette's favorite.

Then it was time for presents. Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus had gotten him a Blitzball set, and everyone else apologized for not getting him anything. Thanks to Kairi, the brunette, blond, and orange haired friends knew what to get him.

As for Kairi and Riku, they had gotten him something very expensive.

"No way guys! An iPhone~!"

They nodded and accepted the hug he crushed them in.

"Thank you so much."

Aqua had given him a yellow charm for his Keyblade. A star-shaped one. They took him outside to show him.

The appearance of Kingdom Key changed to one that was yellow and gold, decorated by stars and had black exclamation marks on it.

"Awesome! Thanks Aqua! I'm gonna call it Mastery's Mark, since you're a Keyblade master!"

She smiled, liking the name.

And lastly, once the party was over and Sora left to depart, he was called back from Kairi.

"Yeah Kai?"

"Um, happy birthday Sora~"

She quickly pecked him on the lips, blushing furiously and making him turn crimson too. She left fast, and he jumped into Aqua's car, a bit dazed.

"Woah. That certainly was the best birthday I've ever had~!"

****Now for review answers~!**

**Lion5589: DING DING DING WINNER WINNER~**

**The song was Welcome To The Black Parade by My Chemical Romance~! Here's an internet cookie! (:::) **

**And I did put little cameos~ Glad you caught them!**

**Starlol9: Sephi went bye-bye-bye~ **

**Thanks for liking it~!**

**Lonemachine: I'm glad you're interested! Thanks for looking so hard for it, and I'm happy you found it~!**

**LightXDarknessKH: Just did. ;D**

**Ordannons X: Yay! You're back! I'm glad you like it and think it's awesome!**

**What do you think is confusing? I'd be happy to straighten some things out~**

**Oh, feel free to curse~ I'm actually trying to stop his cursing a little, but I really don't mind. And also, I am leaving you guys with a huge cliffy, so you think my plot twists were bad, you should just see the thing I'm planning…**

**And lastly, robyn little: **

**No.**

**I'm not sure you're aware, but I **_**am **_**12, and writing anything above T would make me sick, you dirty person. **

**I actually find nothing wrong with Ven/Aqua, even though I don't ship it. It's cute, but I see that Ven thinks of her as a mother. Please don't insult Vanitus/Aqua shippers. It's rude, and so is insulting Ven/Aqua, Terra/Aqua, Vanitus/Aqua, Ven/Van, the list goes on.**

**I will not permit shipping wars in my story. I focus more on Action than Romance purposely, and if you insult anymore ships on my story, I will ban you.**

**Yes, I love TerQua, RikuXion, RokuNami, and SoKai, but you have no reason to insult any Yaoi, Yuri, or Hetero pairings just as I have no reason to hate on them. I may feel uncomfy with them, but I actually find SoRiku cute now, so I don't see why people hate on certain pairings. Please, don't make me have to block you. Be nice.**

**Okay, rant over.**

**TRY TO FIND THE SONG~!**

**R&R**

**Aly, Out~!****


	15. Breath

_Falling Into Darkness  
Chapter 13  
Breath_

_Darkness._

_Endless darkness._

_A world of complete darkness—filled with an empty oblivion, is perfect for my plans. If this works—which it will, without a doubt—all my scheming and work will be for everything. I will shape this world into a perfect image;_

_Consume the light. Return it to darkness._

_A dark, black hole, such as the ones you see above our world, out there in the dark space, sucks in the light of the many stars and planets surrounding it. This is very similar to my plan.  
I will be king of all space and oblivion, and I need Keyblades to do it.  
Poor, naïve, Sora. Forever a pawn to the darkness._

_I will break him._

_And I will use his broken self to cast the Universe into darkness with him._

_I __will,__ succeed.  
__

"C'mon Sora. Get out of bed already. You've got school, remember? You're already late."

_Teenagers. I probably drove Angeal insane._

The black-haired Police Officer turned the golden-colored knob, mentally adding things he needed to say sorry to his mentor for, to his list. He opened the door to his newly adopted Son's room, expecting nothing more than to see his spiky brown hair half-covered under his covers.  
Which it wasn't.

The window was open.

_Hold up, Zack. He's probably in his closet messing with you._

Heavy black boots pounded against the floor as he walked the 10+ feet to the closet, opening it and seeing nothing.

"Damn. Where is he?"

Just like that, he saw a piece of paper on Sora's desk. Picking it up and scanning through it, he almost fainted with shock.

_I have to go, Uncle Zack.  
Thanks for everything._

_~Sora_

The ravenette dropped the note, running downstairs to his cell phone and calling number one on speed dial. A voice he usually would love to hear in normal times picked up, slightly frustrated he called her right in the middle of her job.

"_Yes Zack? I'm at work, Honey."_

"Arieth. Sora is missing."

_Run, Sora. Don't look back. You need to go where you know you need to go._

_Yes inner good. I realize that. Now will you please shut the fuck up so I can think of what to do when I get there._

_Fine. Clean your tongue Sora. It isn't appealing._

_Yeah well what does it matter._

The voice stayed quiet. Sora knew he was a coward for leaving without much but an iPod made video left in his desk drawer explaining things. Hopefully, he wouldn't have many problems with the final confrontation.

It didn't take Sora very long to know what was needed for him to do, though he would have to admit it was slightly insane. He would have no choice.

He waited in line for a bus, quickly stepping in and paying the fare. It wasn't very often he just rode a bus, but he needed to get there fast.

_Are you ready, Sora?_

He wanted to answer no. To say he was scared. To say he wanted to crawl back home and apologize to Zack for no doubt worrying him. To tell Aqua and Terra and Ven and Kairi and all the others that he didn't want to be a Keyblade wielder.

To be normal.

But, he knew he had to say yes.

_I don't know how this is going to go down, but-!_

A stabbing pain went through his chest. Gasping for precious air around him, he grasped the cloth above his chest where his heart would be. He couldn't believe it was happening already. He couldn't believe it.

The rest of the time is a blur as he steps down from the bus. Running, running and trying to ignore the aching pain in his chest as he reaches an abandoned mansion east of the city. It is obviously where the confrontation will happen, and he knew he had to be brave.

_I believe in you, Sora._

And with that final thought, he stepped through the rusted gates.

"STUDENTS, CALM. DOWN."

Principal Minnie stood on the podium, as a school wide emergency meeting was called. To her left was a crying librarian, and next to her, comforting the woman was a stoic-faced Police Officer. It wasn't rocket science to tell he was worried beyond belief.

The students and teachers sat down anxiously, not knowing what bad news was going to come. Most worried were Aqua, Kairi, Riku, Naminè, Mickey, and Roxas, who knew it had something to do with Sora.

"We have you gathered to discuss an important matter. Today, a student known as Sora Strife has gone missing. Mr. Fair had checked on him when he didn't see him, and, called Mrs. Gainsborough. I need all information you have on this missing student. Please file into different lines at the different stations with Officers in the Cafeteria. We will not rest until we find Sora Strife."

The atrium was in a riot as the news was spread. Mickey and Aqua found each other, nodding. Running to the restrooms, Aqua took out her phone and called Ven and Terra. They agreed to meet her in ten minutes.

Mickey went looking for Riku, Kairi, Naminè, and Roxas. It wasn't very hard to find them, as they were comforting the two sobbing girls and trying to comfort themselves in the process.

"Guys. We're sneaking out."

"W-What do you mean, Coach?" Kairi hiccupped. She had no idea what to do. She felt weak. Unstable. Lost.

Just like before.

"We're—meaning Aqua, Terra, Ven, us, and Xion—are going to find Sora and bring him back."

Riku and Roxas nodded at each other with defiant nods, They were going to find their friend, and hurt his kidnapper.

"Hello there, idiot. Knew you were coming, though you're slower than I expected. High expectations let ya down sometimes, huh?"

"Yeah. I would know. I definitely didn't expect a big baddie to have a buttcape."

Vanitas' eyebrows narrowed as the smirk transformed into an evil grin. Walking to the staircase wall, he crossed one leg over another. What fun he was having.

"Hmm. He was right. You do have a pout-slash-angry face combination."

"Who was right?"

"The old man. The big kahona. Ya know, "submit to the darkness mwahaha blahblahblah." I really stopped paying attention after the first time."

"Doesn't seem very intimidating."

"Ah, well not really. I mean this guy is like 900 years old. But, you're never going to see his true self, so it doesn't matter."

"And why won't I?"

"Because you're going to be hanging on to your dear life by a limb, idiot. You're never going to see him before your heart gets ripped in half. Or so I think. Like I said, didn't pay attention."

"Well I certainly hope you paid attention to his combat lessons."

"Oh? And why's that?"

"Because your death will come before I'm taken alive by the likes of you."

Sora looked down, his hand flicking and going straight to his left. It was weird, actually, how confident he felt in that moment. Putting one bent leg in front of the other, he got into his battle position, lips spread in a defiant look on his face.

"Bring it on."

"And just _where, _do you think you're going, Mrs. Aqua. Are you forgetting that my _son, _your _pupil, _has gone missing?" He stepped in front of the nervous blunette. She fidgeted around, her azure eyes meeting his cerulean eyes. Perfect. He could tell completely she was anxious. It wouldn't take long for her to crack.

"Mr. Fair I really need to—"

"Need to what? Hide my son somewhere else?"

"No! I just—"

"Just what? What _exactly _is so important that you need to leave an investigation."

"I'm going to find your son, Mr. Fair."

"So am I, now if you would just—"

"No! Mr. Fair, your son is in _danger. _He can _die, _if we don't reach him in time."

"We? And who else is going with you?"

"My husband, my adopted brother, and—"

"Us."

In front of him stood Areith, grouped with Mickey, Kairi, Naminè, Riku, and Roxas. He had no idea what was going on, but put on a stern face and looked his girlfriend in the eye and tried to look intimidating.

"You're not going along with their craziness. They could be trying to kidnap you too."

"No, I believe them, and I want to find Sora. I'm going, _Fair, _and you're not going to stop me. Boyfriend or not."

In normal instances, he would have been proud of her, but right now, all he felt was anger and worry-ness bubbling up in the center of his emotions.

"Will _someone _tell me what _exactly _Is going on!? I am here sick to the bone with worry and I have no straight answers! It seems as though my son's _teachers _know more about what's going on than I do!"

"That's because I _do, _Officer Fair! This is more than a silly kidnapping, and more about the _end of the world. _Shut up for a minute and look around you! This time, if we're late, we're all doomed, and no Police is going to save us! Sora is insanely powerful. If someone gets a hold of his power, we're screwed! You can both come and save him with us, or you can sit on your ass and wait for the Police to try and find him, but we're going, whether you like it or not."

_Dodge. Roll. Block. Counterattack. Jump. Glide. Fira. Cure. Ow. Stab. Shit. _

His mind was a flurry of attacks and reactions. The black and red clad doppelganger flew through attacks as though second nature. Sora let his instincts take hold, his battle reflexes helping him immensely.

"Getting tired yet?" Vanitas taunted, golden eyes flashing with evil mirth.

"Never."

"Where did you say the vision happened, Ven?"

"I don't exactly remember, but it was some kind of abandoned manor around the edge of town. It had a huge, broken gate. That's all I remember."

"That's enough."

They all were squished into Terra's van, Riku Kairi, and Roxas sitting in the backseats, Naminè sitting on the floor of the car.

Terra and Aqua were sitting in the front, and Ven, Zack, and Areith in the middle sections. It was awfully cramped, but they decided better than running on foot.

"Why, Aqua? Do you think Sora went there?"

"Well, Mickey and I had decided that that was the best place to keep hidden. We believe Xehanort trapped Sora there, to proceed with his plan."

"What plan does he have in mind, exactly?"

"We're not completely sure, Officer Zack, but we think he wants to use Sora's powers to consume the Worlds' lights?"

"And what exact power does Sora have?"

"Uhhh… He is a Keyblade wielder. Just like everyone in the car except Arieth and you."

"Wait, Keyblade, as in Keyblade_ Wars, _of Radiant Gardens? The ancient story passed on for like a million years?"

"Exactly."

"You're insane. You _actually believe them, _Arieth?"

"Of course. They're telling the truth. I know it."

"And where's the Mouse?"

"He said he had to go somewhere by himself first."

"I will admit, Idiot. You are tougher than I thought."

_Don't let his taunts get to you, Sora. Focus on the task at hand._

_Yeah, got that IG. Don't need you to remind me._

He stabbed at Vanitas' right arm, feeling victorious as the blade ripped through the bodysuit, leaving a cut.

"Little Bastard. You'll pay."

"You ready, King Mickey?"

"Yeah! Time to defeat Xehanort."

"With pleasure."

_I won't let you die out on me, old bud. Believe what you may._

"You know what? Your bad side should have been brought up by now. What's going on?"

"Do you honestly think I'm that stupid? I think of all the things I love. My friends, my broken, but still spiritually there parents, my cat, my adopted father, my mentors, and I remember, that even though there is Darkness, there is also light. My memories are my light, and my friends are my power!"

"YOU FOOL!"

At this point, Sora concentrated on the feeling of weightlessness. Feeling himself lift off the ground, he then concentrated on the memories, the good times, the love.

"You may think darkness is the only way, but I know without a doubt, that the only way to live a true life is co-existing. To live in both the Darkness and the LIGHT!"

The crystals formed out of thin air. Already wounded both emotionally and physically, Vanitas couldn't stand this blow.  
A beacon of light appeared in the center of the multicolored diamonds, lighting up the area. A seismic boom shattered the raven-haired's eardrums, making him yell out in pain.

Slowly, Sora was let down to the ground, purely running on adrenaline. He found the opponent on a heap on the floor, his clothes ripped, ears bloody, and for the first time, a peaceful look on his face.  
He had faced the Dark for all his life, but he finally found the beautifulness of the light. At last, he was right.

_I know he almost killed me, and that I shouldn't be, but I feel happy for him…_

A beacon of light shattered through the windows of the quickly approaching manor. Aqua worried they wouldn't get there in time for the final battle.

_Sora… _She thought, _You're not ready…_

Xion was already at the curb, pacing anxiously. Getting there first hadn't done anything as they ordered her to stay still. After telling Riku over Coffee that she could wield, he had ordered her to train with Aqua. Privately, he said. It apparently would give them a secret advantage.

_What is even going on? Somehow they want to rip Sora in half? How can they know that…?_

His heavy yellow and black shoes ran up the stairs. It seemed endless, the dark gray stairs went up in a spiral, sending Sora into the longest minute and a half he's ever been in.

Finally, he made it into the room, pulling the wooden door shut, facing a completely white room covered with drawings. It looked eerily familiar.

"Xehanort, come out! I know you're in here!"

"Ah, but am I _in, _or am I _out, _Boy. Think about it. Am I in this space thinking it's limited, or am I in a world unknown with tons of possibilities and promise? This is very similar to what you know as Darkness. Sora, my pawn, Darkness is full of unknown knowledge. We can shape the perfect world, with no limitations and endless power! This world is just a lilypad in a pond, just a stepping stone in the Universe we know as home. If we can control the Darkness in this world, the rest will bow down to us! We could be more powerful than the world itself!"

The old teacher walked out of the un-lighted corner of the room, hand stretched out as a purple ball with surrounding black clouds floated above.

"We could raise your passed parents."

Right at that moment, the stability Sora thought he had mastered shattered, leaving him with a crumbling will. All of his life—however short it was—he just wanted one more chance to be with his parents, just to hug them, to say how much he loved them. It was so tempting to turn in the towel, forget he ever did this. To say yes.

But he would be killing everyone else he cared about.

So that's why—eyes narrowed, lips stretched into an expressionless line—he said no.

"Alright guys! Move out, move out!"

The group of nine quickly ran into the house, Keyblades ready, except for Naminè of course. She ran through a secret passage, when the group wasn't looking.

_I'm so sorry, Sora._

A wet droplet hit the group below her, soaking into the old wood as she ran up to the white room.

"Submit, you pawn! You are no match for the Darkness!"

Not letting anything get to him, he fought fiercely against the man, blocking all magic and moves.

"Just like your father! Sephiroth said he didn't know when to give up!"

Sora faltered for a moment, as another aching pain stabbed through his chest, taking the breath he had. Xehanort took the moment, stabbing at his leg, sweeping him onto the floor, and aiming his Keyblade at Sora's heart.

"You're life will be shrouded in the glory of Darkness!"

Sora waited for the pain. The end of his life in the Light, for his heart to be ripped. It never happened, though, as the door burst open. Xehanort—as though expecting the disturbance—ripped his free to the door and shot out a beam of ice, freezing Kairi and Aqua, then lifting them to the other side of the room and keeping his hand there.

"Do anything, and they will pay."

Sora rolled away from the position while Xehanort was distracted, and yelled at the rest of the group to take care of the frozen girls while he fought Xehanort. Finding himself cornered, he attempted to run around and back Xehanort into the wall. But as he tried, he found that his breath had gotten unnaturally short. Even in a fight, he had normal, but quick paced breaths.

Another shock, almost as though someone had stabbed him through the heart. It was easy for him to see that he wouldn't make it to the end of the fight without Anti coming out.

_**I'm coming, Sora. You won't be able to hold me back.**_

Another disturbance, as Naminè bursts through the door, tacking Xehanort and telling Sora to calm himself. Xehanort pushes her off of him, throwing her to the wall and sending a fire ball at her.  
Thinking her end was coming, she stood still, and at the last minute, zipped to the other side. Her sandals clacking against the tile.

"Xehanort! Stop! You don't have to do this!"

"Shut up, foolish girl!"

The man gets pushed against the wall, and Sora stands, his Keyblade at his throat.

About ready to strike at last, he falls to the floor, grabbing at his chest. Laughing, Xehanort looks to his friends.

"You see this pawn! He was foolish and denied the power of the Darkness! Now watch, as he gets ripped in half!"

Roxas and Ven both ran at the man, wanting to scream their hate, but failing. A barrier was shed between the occupants on the room, Xehanort and Sora being blocked off.

Raising his hand, another dark ball with purple swirls levitated above Xehanort's hand. With another desperate grab at his heart, Sora shakily stood up, and called on his Keyblade. With one last fleeting look, and a crystal drop of salty water falling from his blue eyes, he said his last words to his friends.

"Forgive me, and I'm sorry."

And with that, he pulled Kingdom Key to his chest, and then pushed the blade into his chest.

Naminè watched as Sora's body fell, leaving light bursts coming from his every essence and spirit. She sobbed, running to the comfort of Roxas. She had thought that Xehanort would win, and that she had failed everyone, not that Sora would sacrifice in the process.

"SORA!" Kairi screamed. She had been frozen to the bone, but ran at Xehanort, Keyblade raised.

"You bastard! I will make you wish you never missed with my friends!"

"Kairi! Don't attack him!"

The fellow redhead pulled Kairi back, getting kicked and punched in the process.

"No! Stop! I n-e-e-d t-o…!"

She sobbed, running at Riku, who too was sobbing quietly. They embraced, suffering at the vision of their best friend sacrificing himself to save the Universe. Meanwhile, Roxas wondered where Axel came from, and what he had been doing there.

"YOU FOOLS! THE DARKNESS SHALL WIN!"

"Hey old man!" Axel shouted at Xehanort, "Haven't you had enough!? You just killed a seventeen-year-old, you've brainwashed people—including my old friend Isa, and you ruined these people' lives! You are nothing but a nightmare, and we all know a plain way to light up Darkness,-"

He flicked his wrists, and a Keyblade, orange, red, silver, and yellow, shaped as a Chakram, appeared.

"—Is by igniting a torch!"

"Go Axel!"

_Good job, Sora._

_Is this it? Am I… Dead?_

_Unfortunately, yes. You have made me so proud of you, my son._

_Your… Son?_

_Yes, Sora. It's been both Tifa and I guiding you through. We have forever been in your memories, giving us the perfect time to guide you through saving the Universe._

_So it's been Mom and Dad? I never knew… I never…_

It was a long, fateful battle against Xehanort, but in the end, they had one. Xehanort had been reduced to black sparks, flying into the sky, never to be seen again.

Zack and Areith, who were waiting outside for more reinforcements found the group in tears, all still cut and bruised, but mostly sad about the loss of Sora. Zack fell to his knees, sobbing. He failed again.  
Sora reunited with his family, but felt as though something was wrong.

And last, Axel and Isa reunited, though the reunion was bittersweet. Isa was completely brainwashed, believing Darkness was the only way to feel complete.

The funeral for Sora was held at a park he had always loved. Kairi, who didn't believe he had completely died, graduated highschool, and with Riku, Roxas, Naminè, Axel, (who said his real name was Lea), Terra, Ven, Aqua, and Xion, went searching throughout the worlds for him, clinging onto the desperate hope that he was still alive.

Naminè erased the memories of Sora from her fellow school mates, save for the group. She confessed about being a witch, and they forgave her for her thoughts of doom to the Universe.

For a boy with no family, his ending, though bittersweet, was something to appreciate to the max.

_**~The end~**_

***Ah! My baby is done, guys! No more updates, after the epilogue! I hope this chapter was action filled enough to satisfy and apologize for my absence. I am currently finishing Say You Like Me, starting a new sequel to this, and making a completely new fanfiction named 'Don't Give Three Kids A Camera,' which a summary is given at the end of this note.**

**I'll miss updating this story, but hey! I have another one coming, and you'll meet two new OC's, both who are extremely important, but not annoying, and have no relationship with any of the group. **

**Now, without further ado, a summary for my upcoming Fanfic, Don't Give Three Kids A Camera!**

**Title: Don't Give Three Kids A Camera**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Characters: Sora, Riku, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Xion, + Some others**

**Summary: Sora Hikari, Roxas Hikari, and their 'bro', Riku Starrlight win a contest from a famous magazine. The winners get a chance to go to the Destiny Islands, a popular island filled with hopeful dreamers, happy people, and most important to them, "hot babes". Good thing they also get a camera, right?**


End file.
